The Deviants Book 1
by xXxMrsGinnyPotterxXx
Summary: Lily Evans was the illegitimate sister of Lucius Malfoy. When the Dark Lord murders the Potters Lucius steps in and takes his nephew to raise as his own before anyone ever realises he's alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Secrecy **

The storm was rattling around them and in the depths of a noble elegant white manor a man with hair as white as snow and calculating ice blue eyes paced back and forth with worry stretched onto his face.

Lucius Malfoy was a man that inspired great fear and great awe, he was at the top of the social ladder and no one would ever dare cross him.

"Are you sure?" a woman with equally blonde hair asked from the doorway.

Narcissa Malfoy was the perfect wife for her prim and proper husband, raised with grace and elegance she knew the ways he did, she was the perfect wife and the perfect mother to their year and half year old son, Draco.

They were both dressed in the richest fabrics and held themselves with grace and poise.

"Positive, Cissy, he told me so himself. He said he'd tell her to step aside and fetch her back here but I know Lily, I know she would never give her son to him, he's going to kill them and there's nothing I can do about it," Lucius said hysteria creeping into his tone.

Lily Potter, Lucius' younger sister, had become the target of the Dark Lord due to her son, Harry, and one of her husband's closest friends and Lucius was scared out of his wits.

Lily had been brought into his family when she was seven, she was his father's illegitimate daughter with a French pureblood Cherise Colombe who was married to a muggle.

Cherise had forsaken her magic when her parents had been killed and when the signs of magic started to show on her illegitimate daughter she had allowed her husband to try and beat the magic out of the child.

When it had become too bad and her husband had nearly brutally killed her daughter, Cherise had gathered a little of her defiance and had smuggled her daughter to Artimus Malfoy with an explanation of what had been happening.

It had taken just one look at the broken body of his sister before Lucius had deemed himself as her protector, and it had taken one threat on her life to have him joining the Death Eater's to protect her.

"Maybe they'll get away," Narcissa said trying to install hope in her husband.

Lucius shook his head. "Pettigrew sold them out and they don't even know it, I haven't seen her since Christmas but I would know if she doubted him,"

"Then go and see," Narcissa said softly. "We both know the only reason you bare that mark on your arm is for her and if you don't go you'll regret it for the rest of your life,"

Lucius nodded and kissed his wife with as much adoration and love as he could.

"If I don't come back, make sure Draco knows I love him," he whispered. "Just as I love you,"

Narcissa nodded and kissed him again. She watched as he went and let a lone tear fall down her cheek. She knew if she'd have forced him to stay he would have resented her for the rest of their marriage and she couldn't do that to them.

Baby Harry Potter sat crying, screaming to the heavens in both pain and sadness.

"Momma," he wailed pulling on his mother's lifeless body.

The roof was caving in and there was a spreading fire.

He cried again and lightening followed the movements of his waving arms.

"Dadda!" he cried again his out of control emotions pulling trees from their roots.

The baby's black hair was sparking in the amount of power being used by the infant, his emerald eyes were alight and he seemed far more aware of everything than a normal fifteen month old.

"James! Lily?" a voice called.

Harry continued to cry pulling on his mother's hair, something that would usually have her scold him. "Momma,"

A figure appeared in the door way and Harry looked up at the familiar eyes of his uncle.

"Luki," Harry sniffled. "Momma," he said pulling on the red hair tangled in his fingers.

Lucius' eyes were wide, his nephew's emotions were completely out of control and he could tell by the destruction around them that it was his nephew that was controlling the destruction, he saw the scorch mark on one of the only walls still standing in the nursery and blinked at the pile of black marks and an innocent looking wand. A wand he knew for certain would only work for the crying infant now it's true master was gone.

His heart broke seeing the empty emeralds of his sister looking skyward and dull. The angle of her body told Lucius that the torture curse had been used prior to her death.

"Luki," Harry sobbed standing up slightly unevenly and holding his arms out.

The bright red angry lightening shaped scar on the boy's forehead told him that he was the reason for the pile of robes on the floor.

With absolute agony in his heart, Lucius stepped from his place by the door and carefully untangled the red hair from his nephew's hand and picked him up.

He knew without a doubt, Dumbledore would try to control the powerful infant in his arms and he couldn't have it. He would not let the last link he had to Lily be controlled by someone Lucius hated more than he did even Voldemort.

Without a second thought he pulled his wand out and burnt a scorch mark into the cot that lay on its side.

He knew of the story that would develop. James died trying to fight Voldemort off and give his wife and son a chance, Voldemort finished him off and continued to the nursery where he played with Lily until she was insane and then killed her. Then Voldemort cast his wand on the boy and the boy said to be his downfall perished in his defeat of the darkest wizard of the age.

As Harry settled Lucius noticed the storm wasn't as intense and he knew the boy would be powerful.

"Prongs!"

Lucius swept down the stairs before he even thought about it.

"Black,"

Sirius Black looked up from where he was sat beside his best friend's body with anguish in his eye. The same anguish that was reflected in Lucius' eyes.

Despite everything Lucius knew Sirius and Narcissa were on even terms with each other.

"Harry," Sirius breathed tears leaking down his face as he spotted his now calm Godson. "Is Lily?"

"She's dead," Lucius said softly with pain in his voice. "She protected Harry from the Dark Lord by giving her life. Harry then destroyed the Dark Lord, I have no idea how, I know a killing curse touched upon Harry's forehead I can only assume that Lily used her gift of old magic's and created a bond of magic that protected her baby in her death. The killing curse could have rebounded and struck the Dark Lord. All that is left is a scorch mark for I have taken the robes and wand that was left. But no one can know Black, no one can know Harry survived, I have left a scorch mark up in his cot and they will assume he perished along with the Dark Lord,"

Sirius let tears leak. "Pettigrew did this, it's his fault they're gone,"

Lucius nodded.

"I'll kill him" Sirius snarled before standing straight with fire in his eye that symbolised a man with nothing left to hold him down.

Before Lucius could even stop him Sirius was gone.

With a last murmur of sorrow Lucius was also gone from the house.

* * *

><p>Narcissa blinked as she heard footsteps appear above her, in Draco's nursery.<p>

She rushed from the study preying it wasn't Voldemort looking for Lucius.

She entered to see her husband laying a child she could only assume to be Harry down in a newly conjured cot.

"He killed her and then Harry killed him, I don't know how but I know it was him," Lucius said softly so not to disturb a sleeping Draco.

Narcissa walked over to him and hugged him.

She looked down upon the quiet but obviously sad baby boy in the crib.

"Only Sirius knows that he's alive and we must keep it that way," Lucius said his eyes downcast. "I won't have him used by our world as an icon,"

"How will you do it? They will surely recognise him, he looks just like James," Narcissa said surprised.

"Permanent glamours that will be undetected until he becomes of age. The boys will be twins and we will not tell either of them until Draco's seventeenth," Lucius said and as he was speaking his was twitching his wand.

Harry's black hair faded into a pure white like Draco's the only difference being the unruliness of it. His emerald eyes stayed as they were, Lucius not having the heart to make them disappear, and his face became more angular and sharp. There was hardly any difference between the boys by the time Lucius was finished.

The scar that symbolised the defeat of Voldemort faded from the powerful glamours now surrounding the boy.

With one more charm Lucius made the glamours untraceable. They wouldn't be found until Harry's seventeenth birthday.

"And if people ask questions?"

"Hadrian has been ill since birth and has only just recovered. The story will work because Draco's birth was a home birth and the mediwitch that helped you deliver him is now deceased,"

Lucius finally looked his wife in the eye and Narcissa could see the true pain in his eyes. This was his last link to his sister and to him the only way to make up for his failure to be a protector.

She watched as the baby grinned up at her with a smile she knew would be breathtaking when he was older and she instantly fell in love.

"Ok, but we mustn't treat either of them any different to the other, if they are truly brothers then they will have the same amount of love off us," she said.

Lucius nodded and watched as she easily picked her new son from his crib and got to getting him ready for bed.

Lucius knew life went on, he knew that death was a part of life but he also knew that those who die never truly leave and he could only hope that both Lily and James approved of his choices.

"I will solely miss you, and I will make sure both of the boys know how dear you were to us," Lucius whispered, his vow floating through the room and making his wife still for a moment.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore shook his head grimly as news of what had happened reach him. It was such a dreadful tragedy, the family was too young to have perished so dreadfully especially because of the betrayal of their best friend.<p>

Sirius Black would rot in Azkaban for his crimes and Albus would make sure the man never got a pardon for his crimes.

"Rest in Peace Potters, may life return to normal because of your incredible sacrifice," Dumbledore said before leaving the room to spread the news of Voldemort's defeat and the story of how it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Days at the Ministry.**

"Harry! Draco! Time for you to get up," Narcissa called through the manor.

Narcissa was still a woman of elegance and beauty, despite the stress her nine year old children brought her she still remained radiant with no signs of stress on her body.

Her blonde hair was in an elegant bun and she wore robes of black, ready for her customary visit to her sister and cousin in the depths of Azkaban, it was a visit that she took alone and she wouldn't change it.

There was a large bang and a familiar shriek.

She sighed Hadrian had found his father's potions kit again.

"Hades, I'm going to get you!" Draco shouted as laughter rang through the corridors of the manor.

Narcissa looked up to see her more flamboyant and rowdy son race down the stairs with speed and poise.

"Morning mum," he said flashing her a grin before bolting into the dining room.

Draco appeared at the top of the stairs and Narcissa pursed her lips.

He was covered in green gunk.

With a flick of her wand Draco was clean.

Draco was the more collected one out of the twins but she knew despite their obvious personality differences that he was just as bad as his brother.

Draco was the respectful planner while Hadrian was the rowdy doer however they were both sly and sneaky and both truly made Salazar Slytherin proud which made them a force that couldn't be stopped once they had their minds set on something.

"Hadrian tonight you will be helping Dobby with the dishes, you know not to mess with your father's potions kit," Narcissa said with a disapproving look to her son as she entered the dinning room after Draco.

Harry protested "It wasn't even potions,"

Lucius entered with his eyebrow raised. "Hadrian where is my wand?"

Harry schooled his features. "No idea,"

Narcissa glowered at her son but it was Lucius that spoke.

"Hadrian you have until I count to three before I have you confined to your bedroom under the watchful eye of the house elves while your brother and I go to the Ministry today. One-"

"Here," Harry said placing the wand on the table looking completely unfazed. "It was only supposed to be a joke,"

Lucius held in his smile.

Harry was exactly like his birth mother, nothing ever fazed him unless it triggered his temper.

"The dishes tonight and tomorrow," Narcissa said scowling as she sat down.

When Lucius sat in his seat at the head of the table the food appeared.

"So what are we doing today father?" Draco asked.

"Well I have a meeting with the Minister so you two will be left to your own devices but be warned if I have one complaint because of the two of you then dishes will be the least of your worries and I will confiscate your brooms," Lucius said scrutinising his sons.

Harry let his mouth fall open. "That's so unfair,"

Lucius glowered at his son. "We are Malfoys, we have a reputation to protect and I will not have our name tarnished because my sons can not behave for one hour. Am I understood,"

"Yes father," Draco said instantly.

Harry crossed his arms though.

"Think wisely Hadrian, do you really wish to push me?" Lucius snapped.

Harry sighed. "Yes father I understand,"

Lucius always called Harry Hadrian, he felt it was a stronger name for the boy, where Narcissa used Harry as a nickname for the boy when he was behaving.

"Say goodbye to your mother boys," Lucius said standing up and kissing his wife before going to collect his cloak.

"Goodbye mother," Draco said hugging her before running after his father.

Harry's green eyes sparkled as his mother turned to him. "Bye mum, will you tell cousin Sirius I said thanks for the tip and give him this," he said pulling out a letter.

Narcissa nodded and pulled him towards her in a hug.

Harry and Sirius were pen-pals in a sense and Narcissa was their messenger.

When she let him go she watched as his unruly blonde hair wafted as he ran after his twin and his father.

Draco stuck his tongue out at his brother when he saw Harry coming out of the dining hall.

"You got done," Draco snickered.

Harry shoved him. "You're lucky I didn't tell them it was you that took it,"

Draco grinned. "They wouldn't believe you,"

"Wouldn't we, Draco?"

The two boys turned to see their father behind them with their cloaks in his hands.

He handed them to the boys and raised his eyebrow. "You'll be joining your brother doing the dishes tonight Draco,"

Draco sighed and nodded.

"Put your cloaks on, it's a cold morning," Lucius said surveying his sons.

They were everything he'd ever asked for and more.

Draco's blonde hair was neat as a pin and his blue robes were in pristine condition making his periwinkle blue eyes stand out, his face was pale like his mothers and he was the more together one of the twins.

Harry was the opposite, his blonde hair was unruly and sat on his head as if it was too big for him, his silver robes made his bright emerald eyes stand out and he had a more roughish air to him.

They both looked alike and if it wasn't for their eyes and the way they held themselves the boys would be extensions of the other but while those who knew the boys knew who was who, strangers wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"Father can we see a trial today?" Harry asked excitement shining in his eyes.

Lucius shook his head. "Not today, Hadrian, I am extremely busy today and for most of it you'll be left to your own devices as I said earlier,"

Harry sighed but nodded.

"Why would you want to see a trial?" Draco asked scrunching his face up. "They're boring,"

"Because father said that the chair in the middle of the curtain room bound the bad people that sit in it," Harry said matter-of-factly. "And I wanted to see it happen,"

Draco looked amazed. "Really father?"

"You mean court room Hadrian, and yes Draco, really,"

The three Malfoys appeared at the Ministry and Lucius lead them to his office and directed them into their customary play room.

"Stay here until I come and get you for lunch, after that I'll arrange for someone to take you on a tour again," Lucius said before sweeping out.

Harry scowled kicking a ball and dropping onto a chair sulkily.

"What's wrong, Hades?" Draco asked.

"We're being treated like kids, why can't we explore on our own?" Harry huffed.

"Because we are kids," Draco answered simply.

"You might be but I'm not, I'm nine," Harry said before standing up and walking over to the door.

Draco watched his brother open it and easily make his way out of their father's office.

"Hades," Draco moaned running after him. "Where are you going?"

"To explore, dummy," Harry said as if it was obvious.

"You're going to get us into trouble again," Draco said crossing his arms and stepping in front of Harry.

"Go back then, Drake, but I'm going exploring," Harry stated rolling his eyes and continuing to walk. "And I'm going to see a trial too,"

Draco stood biting his lip for a split second before running after his brother grinning. He wanted to see a trial too.

Harry grinned when he saw Draco run past him.

"I'll race you to the lift!" Draco shouted over his shoulder.

Harry laughed and took off after his twin.

* * *

><p>Narcissa rubbed her arms up and down allowing the Auror lead her to the high security cells.<p>

She would visit her sister first.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked up and a sarcastic grin spread across her face.

"Enjoying life, Cissy? If I knew any better I'd say you wanted to be in here with us from the amount of visits you pay,"

"Is it wrong of me to come and see how my sister is?" Narcissa asked her sister coldly.

"Tell me how are my nephews?" Bella asked an insane glint in her eyes. "Are they ready to serve the Dark Lord when he revives himself?"

Narcissa glowered snarling at her sister at the gibe against her sons. "My sons will never serve him, I will never allow it,"

Bella sneered. "It's a great honour, Cissy, the boys should be grateful if my master chooses them for his ranks,"

Narcissa stood as she was once again reminded why she always chose to go to her sister first. Bellatrix was still very loyal to the Dark Lord and Narcissa couldn't even begin to see what her sister found so honouring about the man.

"I'm leaving, I'll visit in a few months, have a nice Christmas,"

She didn't wait for a response before going to the cell further down the way.

Sirius was sat waiting for her his eyes hopeful.

Narcissa sighed seeing how troubling her cousin looked, his dark hair was limp and he was hollow with waxy skin.

"How's my boy?" Sirius rasped.

Narcissa gave him a letter.

"He's learnt to write and apparently wants to wow you with it. He stole Lucius' wand this morning and created a mess all over Draco,"

"Just like his father," Sirius chuckled before reading the letter.

The writing was wobbly and very hard to read but Sirius understood it.

_Cousin Padfoot,_

_Thanks for the tip, it was amazing, I put the powder in Goyle's bed when we were over there and boy did he itch, he never even expected it. I've being learning to write and couldn't wait to write you a letter. Mum says I need to stop being so excitable because it makes my writing messy but you can read it can't you?_

_Hades._

Sirius smiled. Yes his godson was just like his birth parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Letters**

_Two years later_

Harry stretched as he awoke, he groaned as he realised he wasn't in his bed.

"Hadrian what are you doing up?"

Harry blinked looking around to see his father enter the room.

"The letters didn't come yesterday, father, I wanted to wait and see if they came during the night, I must have fallen asleep,"

Lucius chuckled. "Yes it does appear that way doesn't it,"

"What if we're not supposed to go to Hogwarts, father? What if we're squibs?" Harry asked his eyes wide.

Lucius snorted.

The very idea of Harry being a squib was laughable. When he was angry he could control the very elements that surrounded him, and Draco had very nasty spouts of magic when he was angry too.

"You're both going to Hogwarts, trust me my boy," Lucius said clapping his son on the shoulder. "Now how about you go to bed and get a bit more sleep?"

Harry shook his head. "Mr Binim is coming today to continue our lessons and I won't be able to get to sleep,"

Lucius chuckled.

Out of the two twins it was Draco who loved his sleep.

After their explorations at the Ministry two years ago the two boys hadn't been to work with their father again.

They'd been found in a court room near the department of mysteries and they had only been found due to many explosions that blew craters in the floor of the room.

Lucius had been so humiliated that he'd punished them for two weeks and hadn't taken them back since.

Instead he had hired a teacher for the boys so they had something else to focus on, neither had been happy but there had been nothing either could do about it.

It was apparently one of the better decisions Lucius had made as both boys seemed to enjoy their lessons and were on their way to becoming above par wizards.

"Hadrian?" Lucius asked stopping his son from going out of the room.

Harry turned, the morning sun catching on his blonde locks.

"Yes father?"

"You and Draco both know how proud I am of you both don't you?"

Hadrian nodded with a slight grin. "Of course father,"

Lucius gave a nod of his head and Harry continued on his way.

* * *

><p>Draco looked up as he writ about the heating charm as an owl screeched. He looked towards his brother and snickered as he saw Harry looking absentmindedly at the Quidditch pitch in their back yard.<p>

The screeching got louder and Harry was startled as an owl slammed into the window.

Draco burst out laughing at the complete shock on Harry's face.

"Priceless, Hades,"

"Shut it Drake," Harry said rolling his eyes and letting the owl hop onto his arm.

It was carrying two very large letters.

He untied them and as soon as he did the owl escaped back out of the window.

With an excited grin Harry threw a letter to Draco.

"On the count of three," Draco said. "One,-"

"Three," Harry interrupted excitedly.

As one they pulled their letters out.

_Dear Mr Hadrian Lucius Malfoy_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on the 1__st__ of September and we hope to see you there. Enclosed is a list of the necessary items required for your terms._

_Sincerely _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_M. McGonagall._

Harry burst out of his seat. "Whoopie!"

Draco laughed as he watched things start to float and tinkle in his brother's excitement.

"Hades," he said interrupting.

Harry blinked and everything went back to normal except for the wide grin on his face.

"We're in," Draco said his eyes shining with his excitement.

Harry nodded a laugh escaping him.

As if reading each others minds they ran from the room startling their sleeping teacher and ran towards their mother.

"Mum!" they shouted. "Mum, mum we're in!"

Narcissa looked up from where she was talking with Patricia Parkinson.

The two boys ran in beaming.

"We're in, we're in, we're in!" they chanted running in circles.

Patricia raised her eyebrow chuckling.

"Hogwarts?" she asked curiously.

Narcissa nodded. "It's the only thing that's been on their minds for a week or so when Lucius let slip he knew when the letters were coming,"

Narcissa watched as her sons celebrated their new acceptance and bit her lip. The manor would be quiet without the pair of them home.

* * *

><p>On the first of September the boys were decked in their finest robes, their trunks were packed with everything they'd need and more. Harry even had his shrunken broom.<p>

Both had a pet owl, Harry's was a pure white and Draco's was white with black and brown splodges.

"Are you boys ready?"

"Yes father," they chimed.

"Fingers on," he said tapping a fork and making it into a portkey.

Narcissa smiled as her boys did as their father said. They were whisked away and she followed an instant later.

The boys gaped at the majestic red steam train. The platform wasn't nearly as busy as it would be yet and that's the way they preferred it. It allowed them a bit of privacy in their farewell.

"Are you going to see cousin Sirius today mother?" Harry asked blinking.

Narcissa nodded and smiled softly as he produced a letter for the man. As the years went on they were getting fuller and fuller each time.

"Boys you know I expect you both to go to Slytherin," Lucius said pulling their attention.

"Lucius," Narcissa said sharply.

Lucius grinned and the boys snickered.

"We will love you no matter where you're placed," Narcissa assured her twins.

The boys nodded before looking back to their father.

"Be good and make sure you don't associate with anyone beneath you,"

"Like mudbloods?" Harry asked cocking his head.

Narcissa winced at the term but Lucius nodded.

"Stick together because you can only truly depend on each other," Lucius added.

"And behave," Narcissa added.

The boys nodded and they all hugged.

To anyone else the dry eyes alone would show that their affection was false but that wasn't the case, they loved each other very much they just weren't ones for open affection.

"See you at Christmas," they chimed before grabbing their trunks and hauling them onto the train with their owls.

Narcissa rested her head back onto her husbands chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll miss them,"

"Indeed the manor will be rather quiet,"

* * *

><p>Sirius looked up as he saw his usual visitor by the door.<p>

She silently passed him a thick letter.

"He went to Hogwarts today," Narcissa said softly.

Sirius nodded looking down ashamed that he couldn't be there to see his godson off.

"He's happy, Sirius and that should be enough for now,"

"And what about when he's older? When things get more difficult? I should be there for him to rant to,"

"He got an owl, I'm sure you'll receive more letters,"

Sirius sighed and nodded.

"I've got to go and I don't think I'll be visiting for a while,"

Sirius nodded and watched her turn and walk away. He pealed the letter open and smiled at the unique stamp Harry had started to use. It was a panther's face with a strike of lightening behind it.

_Dear cousin Padfoot,_

_I'm scared, we got our Hogwarts letters today and I don't want to disappoint anyone. I can tell father wants us to go to Slytherin but I don't know, I think Gryffindor would be good too but I don't want to leave Drake. I'm just going to let the hat decide._

_Father has been telling us that we're above those born to muggle heritage, I know you don't like the term he uses so I won't use it here. I agree that we purebloods are far more superior in some ways but I don't agree with the lengths taken to ensure that Muggleborns are kept away. It's just like they're a different race to us is all they have a right to be here too._

_Draco and I want to be Animagius, I tried a potion the other day to see what my animal would be and isn't it awesome, if I turn I'll be a panther. I like panthers they represent free spirits and I like to think that I'm a free spirit. The only strange thing was that it said I'd be a black panther, I'd have thought with my hair colour I'd be a white panther but meh you win some you loose some. Draco would be a white tiger if he turned and I think its cool how we're both big cats, rare big cats at that._

_Don't tell anyone but the other day I found out I could speak to snakes. I didn't tell anyone, not even Drake knows, I heard that means you're a dark wizard but Sirius I don't feel dark._

_Anyway I best go, mum wants us to pick up our school stuff, I'll write you, I'm getting an owl today so I can write every week. I know you can't write back but that's ok, you can give me letters when you can._

_Hades._

Sirius cracked a smile, even in the hell he was in Harry was still his lifeline without knowing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting Friends**

Harry and Draco sat in a compartment to themselves.

Crabbe and Goyle had tried sitting with them but they'd brushed the pair off, they didn't want to share their compartment with boys that didn't make sense of most stuff.

"Are you nervous, Hades?" Draco asked biting his lip.

Harry nodded, there was no lies between the two of them.

"I don't want to disappoint anyone,"

"What happens if I get into Hufflepuff?" Draco said hysterically. "Father will disown me,"

Harry shook his head. "You won't get into Hufflepuff, you're not nice enough,"

Draco scowled. "I am nice,"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't say you weren't nice, I said you weren't nice enough. If some one is being a pain you tell them whereas a Hufflepuff would just put up with it. Father told me that yesterday,"

There was a knock on their compartment door and it scraped open, the boys cocked their heads at the same time as a dark skinned boy entered with lazy black locks falling around his face.

"You're the Malfoy twins. You're talk of the train," the boy said.

Harry and Draco shared a look.

Why would they be the talk of the train?

"I'm Blaise Zabini," he introduced. "Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full,"

The twins shared a look silently communicating with each other before nodding as one.

"That is so cool," Blaise said grinning.

"Why are we the talk of the train?" Harry asked curiously.

"Are you mad?" Blaise questioned astonished. "You guys are legends, I heard that when you were nine, you blew holes in he floor of a courtroom,"

The boys looked sheepish they still hadn't lived that event down.

"What house are you going for Blaise?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"Slytherin. But I suppose Ravenclaw would be ok too," Blaise said without missing a beat. "What about you guys?"

"Ditto," they said together.

The three boys grinned.

It was a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>Harry ran a hand through his hair an hour later. "I'm bored,"<p>

"So go do something, Hades, but we've been on the train an hour and how you can be bored already is beyond me?" Draco said exasperatedly.

Harry scowled, "Exactly, an hour,"

"You must have a very short attention span," Blaise said idly.

"Try nonexistent," Draco muttered looking at his brother.

"So don't come with me, stay here, bored, instead," Harry said rolling his eyes and standing up. "I know you're bored too,"

Draco sighed as his twin walked out of the compartment before standing up and looking at Blaise.

Blaise snorted. "I'm having nothing to do with this,"

Draco nodded and followed his brother out of the compartment.

He had to admit he loved the mischief they got into.

He caught up to Harry half way down the train.

"Took you long enough," Harry said idly as he looked through the windows of each compartment.

"Who are you looking for?"

Harry gave a mischievous grin. "Someone to prank,"

Draco couldn't help the grin that worked onto his own face. The rush of adrenaline after a prank was enough to make anyone grin.

"There," Draco said his eyes catching the eye of a nervous chubby boy in a compartment with a bushy haired girl and a Weasley.

Harry slammed the door open and in union he and Draco leant on opposite sides of the compartment door.

"Can we help you?" the bushy haired girl asked.

Harry ignored her is eyes wandering to the red head.

"A Weasley, so your parents haven't ran out of galleons to send another one of their herd for the professors to deal with then?" Harry asked with a smirk.

The boy's ears flushed red.

"How rude," the bushy haired girl said exasperatedly.

"You don't know who we are do you," Draco snickered looking at her.

She looked very uncertain as he pointed out something she didn't know.

An obvious know-it-all in the making.

"Malfoy twins," the chubby boy muttered.

Harry looked at him. "Longbottom, so that gran of yours has taught you something of purebloods then,"

"He's Neville Longbottom, that's Ron Weasley and I'm Hermione Granger, we do have first names too you know," the girl said looking haughty.

Harry scowled.

He didn't like her.

"Shut it, you have no idea who you're talking to," Draco snapped.

"And what are you going to do to make me?" she demanded.

Harry pulled his wand out and twirled it in his fingers.

Harry's wand had caused a very distinct nervousness in his parents when he had got it because it was the brother wand to Voldemort's.

Everyone watched as he handled it as if he'd had it for years rather than only weeks.

"Y-you're a first year, you don't know how to do magic," Hermione stuttered trying to clutch her dignity.

"Hermione, they're the Malfoy twins, they know magic," Neville said quietly not looking anyone in the eye.

Draco smirked at the boy and was about to say something rude when Harry shook his head looking at the boy peculiarly.

"We have space in our compartment if you want to help us fill it, Longbottom, as you know there's two types of wizard in this world-"

"The right type, which are purebloods like us,-" Draco stated seeing where his brother was going.

"Or the wrong time, which is the scum you're sat with now," Harry finished.

Neville looked up nervous. He just wanted his gran to be proud of him, he wanted her to look at him like he finally amounted to something.

The twins held their hands out, Harry was right handed and Draco was left, and slowly and unsurely Neville placed his own hands in theirs and shuck them.

Draco pulled the boy from the compartment and Neville watched as Harry's wand slowed and a spray of green and silver gunk exploded from it.

Hermione and Ron screamed in shock while Harry pulled on the trunk of their new friend and pulled it out of the compartment.

Draco howled in laughter and Harry laughed with him as they ran down the corridor.

They knew they'd just made their first move in the direction of school domination.

Blaise looked up as the twins entered, they flung Neville into the opposite seat to him and chucked his trunk with their own before flinging down in similar movements.

Blaise shuddered at how synced they were to each other.

"Did you see their faces?" Draco laughed.

"Who did you get?" Blaise quizzed.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Neville answered when the boys continued to chuckle.

Blaise snickered. "A Weasley and a mudblood why am I not surprised?"

As he said that the door slid open and two red heads stood there looking at them with their eyebrows raised.

"We didn't much like the prank you played on our brother, did we Fred," one said.

"No we didn't George,"

"So we've come to serve your penance, haven't we Fred,"

"Aye we have, George,"

The two red heads pointed their wands into the compartment but before they could get a spell off Harry and Draco had their own wands out and the two boys were on the floor howling with laughter.

"Now we didn't much like that threat did we, Hades,"

"No we didn't, Drake,"

"So we're going to show them what we think of it, aren't we Hades,"

"Aye we are, Drake," the boys mocked.

Together they had the two third year twins strung by their ankles, a piece of parchment fluttered from the still howling twin called Fred.

Well aware of their audience, the two first year twins hexed the two twins until their hair was purple and they had bright green and pink splodges all over their faces.

They left them hanging in the corridor aware of the laughter and awe now around them as they closed the door.

Harry bent over and picked up the old parchment that fell from their pocket.

"Just chuck it, Hades, it doesn't seem to be anything or worth," Draco said looking over it.

Harry shook his head. "There's something to this, I can feel it," he said pocketing it.

A few hours later the train slowed and the four boys made their way from the train, they caught the eyes of the Weasley twins and grinned as the twins gave bows to them and thumbs up.

"Looks like not all Weasleys are against us," Harry murmured.

Draco shrugged he didn't care, he didn't want anything to do with any of them.

"I'm not built for Slytherin," Neville was heard murmuring to Blaise as they walked to the boats behind their two new friends.

Harry threw his arms over them.

"Longbottom, if I didn't think you were made for Slytherin I wouldn't have invited you to come sit with us," he said banging their heads together.

They both made noises of pain and Blaise flipped his new friend off. He knew without a doubt their seven years at Hogwarts was going to turn out to be an interesting one.

Both Blaise and Neville could see that the twins were a bit arrogant and full of themselves but they didn't find it off putting.

It was just who they were raised to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The sorting**

Their first glimpse of Hogwarts made them speechless or at least it did Neville and Draco, Harry and Blaise were far more interested in trying to push each other into the lake for the giant squid.

The boats started to slow and neither boy succeeded in getting the other in.

"I heard you have to fight a troll to get sorted," someone murmured as they stepped out of the boats and towards a waiting professor.

The twins looked at each other and had to look away before they laughed.

As they neared the professor they became aware of who it was.

They'd heard stories about this transfiguration teacher.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was thought to be one of the toughest professors to please in the whole school, second to only Professor Snape, a man both boys were familiar with due to his relations to their parents.

"Follow me, in a few seconds you will be lead through these doors on the left and you will be sorted into the house that suits you best. Good behaviour will earn you points and disruptive behaviour will have points knocked off you. At the end of the year these points will be totalled and the house with the most will win the house cup. Your house will be like your family and it is wise that you learn whom to trust within them," she said. "Now if you'll wait here I'll go see if they're ready for you,"

"Stuck up old bird," Blaise muttered rolling his eyes and looking around.

Many students were looking worried and Neville was included.

"Longbottom relax all you have to do is try on an old hat. The only thing that's likely to hurt you from that is the lice you might catch," Draco said rolling his eyes.

The stern professor appeared again.

"They're ready for you now, follow me,"

"I'll have you a competition on who can knock the most hats off people," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco looked at him warily before nodding. "Fine you're on,"

As the sorting hat sang and people started being sorted the hats of the older students started to fling themselves off.

"Neville Longbottom,"

"Good luck mate," the twins chimed at him before going back to their game.

It took several minutes before the hat shouted

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was astonishment in the faces of everyone but a polite clapping immersed.

The next name to catch their attention was Draco's. Harry clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Go get em," he grinned.

Harry chuckled at the swagger that Draco had as he walked to the hat.

"_You have a very set outlook on things, child, it will be challenged, but you will help great things happen, relations and opinions will be challenged and you will embrace them despite problems that come from the consequence and you will handle these problems with the skill and precision of Slytherin himself so without further ado _SLYTHERIN,"

Draco nodded to his brother.

"Hadrian Malfoy,"

Harry smirked and stepped from the crowd and up to the hat.

"_Well well what have we here, you have great power at your disposal, there has only been one under my bonnet with the potential to be as powerful as you. Your mind is analytic like Ravenclaw herself, your soul as gold as Hufflepuff, your will as mighty as Gryffindors and your skill as sly as Slytherin. There is a place in each house for you but the potential you wield will strive in _SLYTHERIN!"

He bowed as people clapped before joining is brother in the house of the Snake.

Blaise joined them minutes later.

"I can't believe I got into Slytherin," Neville said looking surprised. "The hat said I would do good in Gryffindor but that my determination to prove myself overwhelmed anything else so it put me here,"

"Well I have the skill and precision of Slytherin," Draco smirked.

"Apparently, upcoming events will need my restraint and that my ability to hold my own opinion was worthy of the house of the snakes," Blaise grinned.

Harry grinned at his friends tweaking his nose and helping himself to a portion of food.

"You're not going to tell us?" Blaise quizzed.

Harry shook his head. "No need, I'm here aren't I and that's all that matters,"

Draco caught his brother's eye and knew that he'd be told as soon as they were alone.

* * *

><p>Later that night Harry and Draco sat on their own in Slytherin common room.<p>

"It really said that?" Draco asked astonished.

Harry nodded. "I just didn't want the other two to know that, especially after what father said, you never know who you can trust but I do know I can trust you,"

Draco bit his lip. "We always knew you had strong magic though didn't we so this isn't really any different,"

Harry agreed. "I want to live up to it though, you know? I don't want to fail, I want to be the best but I don't want to do it without you,"

Draco grinned. "You've not doing anything without me twinny, we're in it to win it remember,"

"Promise?"

Draco sliced his palm. "I promise to be always there with and for you when you need me,"

Harry mirrored the action. "As I promise to be always there with and for you when you need me, not just brothers but best friends,"

There was a blinding white as they clapped their palms together. It wasn't the first time they'd made a blood promise but it was the first time that it was about something more than a lost toy.

The cuts on their hands sealed as soon as they brought their hands away from the others.

"Boys?"

They both jumped but looked to the fire where they saw their father's head bobbing in the fire.

"Father," they chimed grinning.

They hadn't known they were going to get a call.

"I see Severus was right then,"

"It was amazing father, the hat said all sorts of things to us," Draco said. "I have the skill and precision of Slytherin himself and Hades is one of the most powerful people to sit under the hat,"

Lucius smirked and nodded. "Indeed, I am proud of you boys, you mother says she will send a gift basket in the morning in celebration. Now have you met any friends?"

"Well Crabbe and Goyle wanted to stick with us," Draco said his face showing exactly what he thought of that.

Harry screwed his nose up. "We threw them out on their rear and told them to get lost,"

"And now we're friends with Blaise Zabini,"

"And Neville Longbottom,"

Lucius nodded along. "An interesting mix of friends, I must say I'm surprised that Longbottom is in Slytherin, his mother was best friends with my sister in Gryffindor and his father was a prim and proper Ravenclaw,"

"We rescued him from A mudblood and Weasel," Draco said proudly.

"Ah so the same rift raff is attending?"

"Of course and I pranked them," Harry said proudly.

"And then the Weasley twins tried pranking us and we got them as well," Draco snickered.

"Everyone was laughing and we didn't get caught," Harry supplied looking rather smug.

They knew their father wouldn't be upset with them for pranking those that deserved it if they didn't get caught.

Sure enough, Lucius let out a chuckle.

"Don't tell your mother that,"

"Did mother give my letter to cousin Sirius, father?" Harry asked.

Lucius nodded.

"I don't see why you write to him Hades," Draco said scrunching his nose up. "Its not as if he's going to be interested in what you say,"

"Then why does he write back," Harry shot back.

"Because he feels sorry for you," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Actually boys, cousin Sirius very much enjoys Harry's letters, after ten years in Azkaban he finds it refreshing to get news,"

Harry couldn't help sticking his tongue out at his twin.

"Will Hedwig be able to reach him at Azkaban? I told him I'd write to him,"

Lucius nodded. "He won't be able to write back though,"

"I know, I told him I'd wait for him to give letters back through mother,"

"Your mother won't be visiting as often as she once did as she's starting her own clothing store,"

Harry nodded.

"Where is she putting the store?" Draco quizzed.

"Diagon Alley and if it turns out good she may even be going national,"

"It'll do good," Harry said with a nod. "This is mother we're talking about,"

Lucius chuckled. "You have a point dear boy,"

"What kinds of clothes will she be selling?"

"All both muggle and wizard much to my dislike,"

"Some muggle clothing is good though father, their track suit bottoms are easier to train in than robes," Harry pointed out.

"And its lighter," Draco added.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his sons. "You will not convince me boys. Now I must be going,"

"Give mother our best," Draco said.

"And we love you both," Harry added.

Lucius nodded.

"Behave boys, we love you and are proud of you," Lucius said before his head disappeared.

"I still say he feels sorry for you," Draco said snickering before shooting down the passageway to the left for their dorms.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed his twin down to their dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Settling**

Harry sat lazily in his seat in Transfiguration, he and Blaise had been there for ten minutes already, they had left Draco and Neville in bed when they hadn't made movements after their fifth attempt at waking them up.

"Now welcome to Transfiguration, there will be no mucking about in this lesson as transfiguration is a fine art and much concentration is needed. Now open your text books to page 14, you have fifteen minutes to take note of the technique of the spell and then we'll begin practicing it," the professor said before transforming into a tabby cat.

Only minutes later Draco and Neville burst into the room.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but he caught Harry's eye and stopped himself in time as the professor transformed back to normal.

"Sorry we're late professor, we got lost,"

"Your brother seems to have found his way perfectly," McGonagall said raising her eyebrow.

Surprisingly it was Harry that bristled and not Draco.

"Well he's not me is he, Blaise and I left Draco and Neville in the common room this morning," Harry said coldly.

The professor was noticeably shocked. "Five points from Slytherin. Sit down boys or I'll make it fifteen," she snapped.

Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry but Harry shrugged. "I didn't like how she was making us to be one person. Despite us being twins we are different, Drake,"

Draco shrugged knowing his brother had a point.

That first lesson seemed to make McGonagall keep an eye on the four Slytherin boys during their lessons with her.

Despite their attitudes though like four Gryffindor boys twenty or so years before them they were truly gifted at her subject.

Their first potions lesson was much more different and to the boys displeasure they had it with the Gryffindors.

"There will be no foolishness in this lesson, any one who dares to attempt it will find themselves having a very miserable Hogwarts life as you'll be in detention until you graduate,"

The Gryffindor side of the room was shaking and exchanging glances while the Slytherins smirked along with their head of house.

Harry was bored as he wrote down the notes as Snape lectured. He knew without a doubt Potions would be one of his favourite subjects but he wasn't one for the written side of things.

The bell rang and Harry stayed sat. "Professor could I have a word with you? Its about the notes we wrote today,"

Snape inclined his head and Draco stayed back to listen.

"On the draught of happiness you said that the daisy root was diced to fine pieces to that it spreads around the rest of the ingredients,"

"Correct," Snape said.

"Well I was thinking wouldn't it be better to be blend it? That way not only is there more juice but the rest of the root is used to strengthen the potion," Harry said.

Snape looked at the boy he knew was a rowdy trouble maker and he didn't see mischief, for once he saw the potential behind the boy.

"Indeed, I'll look into it and let you know, Mr Malfoy,"

Harry nodded and picked his stuff up before following Draco out.

"That was a clever move," Draco smirked.

Harry grinned. "Well you know what they say, if you're going to cause mayhem make sure you have those in high places behind you to back you if you need it,"

As the boys settled in students started to recognise their pranks, Blaise and Neville slowly started to join in and they formed an unbreakable bond of brotherhood as they got to know each other better.

* * *

><p>"Will you pay attention, Malfoy,"<p>

Draco looked up to see Professor Sprout glowering at him. He didn't like the lesson, the thought of digging around in the mud for pods and seeds made him shiver in disgust.

"I am professor,"

"Then what is the last thing I just said?"

"You asked me to pay attention," Draco smirked.

"Detention,"

Draco shrugged.

The four boys all had their strengths and weaknesses and together they helped each other remain top of the lessons.

Neville was the Herbology whiz, Harry the defence and potions whiz, Draco the charms whiz and Blaise the History and Astronomy whiz. They could all handle themselves in transfiguration.

* * *

><p>They sat down to breakfast on the first Saturday of term.<p>

"I can't believe we've survived the week," Blaise said snickering.

"I can't believe the twins only got two detentions," Neville grinned.

As he got used to the boys he became more out spoken and lively.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Speaking of where is that twin of mine?"

Shouts where heard from the entrance hall.

"I think we found him," Blaise said dryly before they all stood and rushed to the entrance hall.

They blinked when they saw Harry stood looking furious above three Gryffindor first year boys.

"You're pathetic," he spat. "Trying to jump someone when they're back is turned. I thought you were Gryffindors," he sneered.

"Just because-"

"Oh you have excuses? Let me just get my self situated to I can collect the amount of crap that's about to spew from your mouth,"

"You inbred-"

Harry flicked his wand.

The boys groaned clutching their stomachs.

"Malfoy!"

They turned to see McGonagall looking furious.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"This is unacceptable,"

"No what's unacceptable is three of your precious lions trying to hex me when my back is turned, if you want to punish me then I suggest you punish them as well because I refuse to be punished for standing up for myself," Harry said coldly.

The students started whispering among each other as the first year stuck up for himself.

"Did anyone see these boys attack Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

A Hufflepuff raised her hand as did a few Ravenclaws.

"Very well then. Weasley, Thomas, Finnegan, a week of detention for an unprovoked attack on another student. Malfoy three days of detention for lack of respect towards a professor and violence when solving conflict," McGonagall said before turning on her heal.

"What did you say about two detentions, Nev?" Blaise chuckled.

* * *

><p>Sirius opened the letter than had just been posted through his bars.<p>

He knew they screened it but they weren't interested enough in their mail to read it and the still sealed seal proved that.

_Dear cousin Padfoot,_

_I made Slytherin but the hat said there was a place in any house for me as I have the analytic mind of Ravenclaw, the golden soul of Hufflepuff, the will as mighty as Gryffindors and the skill as sly as Slytherins. It also said I was one of two of thee most potentially powerful wizards ever to sit beneath it and that was why I got Slytherin so I would extend my potential._

_Hogwarts so far has been a blast. Draco and I made friends with Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. Blaise seems to be a bit of a book worm but he's ok and Neville has no confidence whatsoever, I think its because of his gran, from what he's told us she's a horrid woman._

_McGonagall is stressing at us because we're developing a bit of a trouble making name for ourselves. Its not just with pranks either, we're Slytherins and we need to show the oldies that we're not going to be messed with so we do and it has people respecting us. I think the last I heard they were calling us the Deviants. It's a bit weird to be associated to a name like that but its stuck and we kind of like it._

_My head of house and potions professor, Professor Snape seems to be a bit of a grouch but he has a bit of respect for me because on our first potions lesson I showed him how to strengthen the happiness draught. I think it pained him to admit I was right._

_Defence, potions and transfiguration are my favourite lessons and between us we're thinking of starting the animagius process, I know I can tell you without flipping out because you'd understand._

_Draco says you only write back to me because you feel sorry for me but I don't believe him, mum says you enjoy my letters. Its like having a journal only everything isn't been kept to myself. I really like writing to you._

_We had our flying lesson this week and I made youngest seeker of the century for Slytherin. It was shocking because Flint didn't look too pleased with having me on the team. He shut up when I told him who I was, whether that's my influence or father's I have yet to see. Being a seeker is ok but I don't know I think when I'm older I'll go for a different position, I've always liked the thought of chaser. Either way I don't really mind because I'm on the team._

_Father bought me a nimbus 2000 and everyone was staring. Draco made me promise to let him have a ride but I might tease him for a bit first._

_That silly idiot Hermione Granger got herself nearly killed the other day during lesson and that's how I got my place. She was falling and I caught her as well as catching her little snow globe._

_I don't like her, she's a Ravenclaw following the Gryffindors around like a lost sheep, I don't get on with the Gryffindors but it's like they try get on with me either so I see no harm in shaking things up between them. I didn't give Granger her snow globe back straight away, I made her thank me and call me amazing before I gave it her._

_I got five detentions this week, that's like one for each day all because of McGonagall and Binns. They don't like me, or at least McGonagall doesn't, I don't even think Binns knows who I am, he pointed and said detention. I didn't go to that one, I doubt he'd have shown up anyway. Our defence teacher, Quirrell is a bit weird he's got a really bad stutter and I'm surprised he's made it this far into term._

_Anyway that's all I've got time for, Quidditch practice starts soon, oh and don't worry about anyone reading this, I charmed it so only you can open it. Which is why the chocolate frog is still there but the charm doesn't conceal magic so if I gave you anything else the guards would have most probably chucked the letter away._

_Until next time._

_Hades._

Sirius chuckled. It sounded like Harry had had an interesting week.

He looked out onto the crashing waves. How he longed to be free and a part of his godson's life, he wasn't particularly happy Harry was in Slytherin but it was enough to see that the boy obviously still had his heart in the right place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Trolls**

Draco looked around in surprise as the entrance hole opened.

"How the hell did you stay out this long without a teacher finding you?" he blurted watching his twin walk into the common room looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

Harry shrugged grinning and threw himself onto the couch next to his brother.

Draco ran a hand through his hair as his essays went flying around him from the air that swirled when his brother dropped like a dead weight.

"Do you mind?" he said aggravated.

"Not really, what are you doing that crap for anyway? None of its due for another week or something," Harry said with his eyebrow raised.

"Charms is due tomorrow," Draco said dryly.

"But tomorrow is Halloween!" Harry protested.

Draco shrugged.

Harry pondered it for a moment. "Hang on father said he was taking us out of classes tomorrow to go visit Aunt Lily's and Uncle James' graves,"

Draco blinked. "You're joking?"

Harry shook his head. "We go every Halloween remember and he sent us a letter the other day saying everything was sorted and that he'd be collecting us from the entrance hall at nine in the morning,"

"That means I've just slaved over that essay for nothing!"

Harry snickered shoving his brother off the couch. "Tough luck bro,"

Draco pounced on his twin, like old times they wrestled.

Harry grunted as Draco pinned him.

"Do you give?" Draco asked pulling on his brother's leg.

Harry winced. "Never,"

Draco pulled again until his brother's leg was nearly parallel to his head.

"Fine, give," Harry yelped.

Draco released him instantly and Harry scowled.

"Lucky shot,"

"You're a sore loser," Draco said smirking.

Harry punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone looked at them as they entered the great hall in their normal robes, Harry's a shocking emerald and Draco's a startling silver.<p>

"When are you coming back?" Neville asked.

"Before the feast tonight," Harry answered. "Father doesn't want us to miss it,"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in the doorway, he nudged Draco as he noticed their father.

Together they stood and made their way over to their father.

Lucius nodded at them before spinning and leading them out.

They used the floo in the Three Broomsticks to floo home and just as they stepped from the grate a curse hit them both together.

Draco screamed out and Harry whimpered, both of them sinking to their knees.

"You were both told to behave," Lucius snarled his eyes ablaze, "Getting caught is against everything I have ever taught the pair of you," he snapped lifting the curse.

The curse had been split between the pair of them so it hadn't been as bad as it could have but it was enough to get their attention.

They made no movements to get up knowing their father was far from done.

"When you return to school, if I receive just one more detention for either of you then I'm going to come and physically remove you from school and have you home schooled for the rest of your school career. Am I understood?" he demanded pacing in front of them.

He hated using that curse on them but if he was anything he was a man of pride and he wasn't going to be embarrassed by people because of his sons.

"Yes father," they murmured.

* * *

><p>Hours later they were stood by the usual graves. Harry put his hand on his aunt's grave and traced the letters in the headstone.<p>

He felt a bond with these people despite never once in his life meeting them.

"You are sorely missed, dear sister and brother-in-law,"

"Why do we never say we miss cousin Harry, father?" Draco asked seeing the smaller grave

Lucius blinked. "Because I never saw young Harry so I could never miss him,"

Draco accepted that, Harry traced the letters of the boy who had a similar name to his own.

"Was he named after me?" he asked.

Lucius blinked again before nodding. "Yes, except Lily called her son Harry, whereas you're Hadrian. Your mother calls you Harry as a way to remember them,"

Harry nodded.

"Where is mother?" Draco quizzed.

"Azkaban," Lucius said stoically.

Harry and Draco blinked they hadn't known.

"Enough of that it's getting late and you're to be back for three,"

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was surprised when instead of making a grand show of themselves, Harry and Draco just sat beside their friends subdued.<p>

"What's wrong?" Neville quizzed looking concerned.

"Nothing," Harry said turning away and glaring at nothing in particular.

"Father wasn't happy with our detentions," Draco clarified seeing Blaise and Neville share a look. "One more detention off either of us and we're being removed from school,"

"So did we miss anything in school?" Harry asked changing the subject before they could be questioned.

"Weasley made Granger cry. No one has seen her since this morning and I heard one of the girls say she was hiding in the toilets crying. The only person that has gone to find her was Indigo Vixen," Blaise said with a grin.

"Indigo Vixen? What on earth sort of name is that?" Harry spluttered.

"Says you Hades Malfoy," Draco said rolling his eyes.

Harry pondered it for a moment before shaking his head. "That name is way worse than ours, ours are passed down, hers just tells us that she's a dark blue anger child. How have I never heard of her before?"

"She's Ravenclaw with Granger, mate, except she usually hangs around with Padma Patil," Neville shrugged. "She's rather quiet unless someone rattles her,"

Harry shook his head bemusement.

He had no idea who they were talking about.

"Her that always comes even with Draco in Charms," Blaise pointed out.

Harry blinked still shaking his head. "She mustn't be very pretty if I didn't remember her,"

"Troll!"

The four Deviants looked up to see Quirrell run into the hall looking completely insane.

"Troll in the dungeon!"

Before anyone could even react he fainted.

Draco snorted. "What a loser,"

"Will prefects lead their fellow students to the common rooms please," Dumbledore said standing up amidst the panic.

"He does realise that the Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms are in the direction of the dungeons doesn't he,"

"Meh, I wanna go find me a troll anyway," Harry grinned rubbing his hands together before standing up and leading them out.

"Father-"

"We're not going to get detention," Harry said interrupting Draco. "Live a little Drake,"

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't say another word against it.

Blaise was rapidly searching every corner and shadow with his eyes looking uneasy while Neville looked nauseous.

The boys haltered watching as a huge mountain troll entered a bathroom just a few foot in front of them.

"I think he's left the dungeons," Draco whispered.

A scream erupted from the bathroom and the boys froze in place.

"Do we go in or run?" Neville asked looking terrified.

Another scream sounded.

"If it was me in there I'd want to be saved," Blaise muttered.

"Me too but I'd rather not risk my own neck," Draco grumbled.

"We can't just leave them guys, that's like murder or something because we know they're in there," Harry said chewing on his lip before darting forwards.

With a strangled yelp Neville followed.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other before running after them.

Harry barged into the bathroom and let his eyes sweep it.

Two girls were huddled in a broken stall under splinters and chunks of wood.

It was Hermione and a girl he assumed to be Indigo Vixen.

"Granger, Vixen, move!" he shouted before sending a stinging hex into the troll's eye.

It was bigger than he had thought but it was too late.

With a vicious roar the troll swiped at him.

Harry pushed Neville into Draco and Blaise who had just entered before jumping over the club and sending a powerful blasting curse at it.

The right hand of the troll exploded and Harry was startled slightly by it.

"Hades!"

Draco watched with fright as the enraged troll swiped his brother to the side.

Harry went crashing into the stall that the two girls had just left.

"Son of a bitch," Harry snarled wincing as he felt his shoulder pop out of its socket.

"What should we do?" Neville shouted sounding panicked.

"The club," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Levitate it," Draco ordered knowing where his brother was going.

Harry watched with baited breath as his friends got aim on the club.

When he was certain their aim was gold he pounced at the troll shooting a fire hex at it.

It burnt the troll's face taking its attention onto him and as it tried to clobber him with its club the levitation charm kicked into play.

The club stayed hovering above it's head and Harry nodded to his friends.

With a swish movement the club slammed down onto the troll's head.

"It's going over!" Harry yelled before knocking the two girls back and wincing as the troll fell sending vibrations through his arm.

Voices were heard coming closer and before anyone realised Harry popped his shoulder back into its socket biting his lip to stop his yelp of pain.

Draco, Blaise and Neville pulled Harry over to them looking frightfully pale.

The professors chose that moment to rush in.

McGonagall was obviously furious.

"I demand you boys tell me what you're doing here, in the girls bathroom, at once!" she demanded.

"It seems Professor, that my students were merely saving two silly Ravenclaw girls who went looking for the troll," Snape said oily.

The four boys nodded their heads rapidly.

While the girls looked down.

Harry knew the two girls couldn't say the story wasn't right because of the fact they had just saved them from a horrid death.

He blinked as he caught sight of Indigo for the first memorable time.

Despite his earlier thinking she was possibly one of the better looking girls in their year, her indigo hair fell over her shoulders in luscious waves, her skin was porcelain and her eyes were a deep intense blue that seemed to inhale anyone they caught.

He allowed Draco to pull him along behind them his eyes staying on the quiet strange Ravenclaw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The start**

"Last night was amazing," Neville said grinning.

Everyone had heard about how the Deviants had defeated a troll and there was nothing else being spoken of.

The other Slytherins were treating them like royalty for the fifty points they had gained.

"Wonder what happened to Granger and Vixen," Blaise said looking around for the two Ravenclaws.

"I bet you they come thanking us any minute," Draco said smugly.

But they didn't.

In fact the two Ravenclaws seemed to be avoiding them altogether.

"What lessons do we have with the Ravens?" Harry quizzed.

"Charms, Transfiguration and Astronomy," Neville responded.

"Then I say we give them a bit of a stir,"

"Hadrian you know that father will have our heads if we get another detention," Draco said shaking his head.

"You can't tell me you're not pissed," Harry said scowling. "We saved a mudblood and bloodtraitor and they completely ignore us and the fact that they wouldn't even be alive without us. I don't know about you but I fancy putting them in their place,"

"I have to say I'm inclined to agree," Blaise said nodding.

Neville nodded as well.

Draco sighed. "We can't get caught so whatever we do has to be done with discretion,"

This was the start between the feuds between the boys and the two Ravenclaws.

"Psst," Harry whispered.

The girl ignored him so he prodded her in the side.

The indigo haired Ravenclaw yelped and shot him a glare.

"Psst,"

"What?" she hissed.

"You're ungrateful," he said simply. "We saved your arses last night and you've ignored us all day,"

As he distracted her Blaise worked on putting the plan into motion.

Draco and Neville were doing the same thing three seats down to Granger.

"You got us in to trouble. We were nearly expelled," Indigo hissed her blue eyes flashing.

"You've got your priorities mixed up, I'd rather be expelled than dead," Harry snapped.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Vixen, pay attention please," Flitwick said as he passed them.

"Of course sir, I was just asking Glace here if she had any spare ink," Harry said innocently seeing Blaise's slight nod.

"Oh have you run out?" Flitwick asked blinking.

Harry nodded and slyly removed his inkpot from the table.

He watched the charms professor conjure another inkpot.

"Wow, will we be learning how to do that sir?" he asked looking interested.

Flitwick smiled at the Slytherin enjoying the obvious enthusiasm.

"In NEWT years,"

"I'll look forwards to it then sir,"

At the end of the lesson the four boys watched as the two girls walked over to each other and headed out of the door.

As soon as they reacted the corridor their hair stood on end like they'd being electrocuted, their skin was a bright pink and their clothes had rapidly changing pokadots on them.

The best thing about it was the large trolls feet that morphed from their own.

Watching as everyone laughed the boys shared a sly high five.

Pranks started to happen to the girls everyday and they'd taken to sticking by a professor.

Not that that ever stopped the boys.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and the four boys were prowling the corridors.<p>

They'd just gone to the transfiguration classroom and hexed the two Ravenclaws seats so in the morning when they sat down they'd sprout pigs noses.

"I can't wait to see it," Blaise said rubbing his hands together.

"Me neither, that recording charm better work," Draco muttered.

"It's fourth year magic, it most probably won't," Neville said shaking his head.

"Get some confidence, Nev, we can do anything we put our minds to," Harry said clapping him on the back.

"You lot can, I -"

"Who's there!"

"Run," Draco hissed before running in the direction they'd just come from.

"In here," Blaise hissed unlocking a door to the left of them and shoving them into the room.

They listened carefully for the footsteps of Filch to pass but a different noise drew them in.

Slowly and unsurely they turned, simultaneously they all lost colour as a giant three headed dog stood glaring down at them.

Pure fear smothered the air as its rancid breath washed over the Deviants.

It growled and the boys screamed before scrambling out of the room as it took bites out of the place they'd just stood.

"What the hell was that?" Harry exclaimed when they were far enough from the room.

"This must be the left third floor corridor," Blaise breathed.

"Why must it!" Draco demanded.

"Dumbledore said it was out of bounds at the opening feast," Neville pointed out.

"You mean Dumbledore knows its there?" the twins cried out in alarm.

"To be fair he did warn us," Blaise shrugged.

"I wonder what it was guarding," Neville thought out loud.

"Guarding?" Draco asked his eyes still wild.

Neville nodded. "It was standing on a trap door,"

"What in Merlin's baggy underpants were you doing looking at its feet?" Harry gaped. "It had three heads, Nev, I'd have thought that would have had top priority,"

Neville rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Wonder what's down it," Draco said intrigued.

"Don't think for a second I'm going anywhere near that thing again," Blaise said instantly. "I want to live to see thirteen,"

"Baby," Draco muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Dear cousin Padfoot,<em>

_You wouldn't believe the week I've had, first a troll, pranks, then a three headed dog and then we won our first match of the season. I supposed I best explain to you._

_On Halloween, just after Drake and I got back from visiting Aunt Lily and Uncle James, the defence professor came running into the Great hall screaming about a troll. Well us being us were rather interested so we started our way down to the common room hoping to see it._

_We did and it was nearly killing Granger and her mate Indigo Vixen. Well we saved them did some damage to a troll and the ungrateful sods didn't even thank us so we decided a prank or four was in order._

_Well last night on our way back from setting up our last prank, Filch nearly caught us so we ran into a forbidden room where there was a massive three headed dog._

_Lets just say as soon as our brains caught up with us we were out of there like lightening. Neville says he saw it standing on a trap door, I called him barmy for even looking at its feet when it had three heads but now I can't help but wonder what's down there._

_Today despite not much sleep was my first match. I'll admit to you that I was slightly nervous even if I've told everyone else I wasn't. I didn't need to be though._

_We won and I caught the snitch before the Gryffindor seeker even spotted it. The game ended 210-30 in our favour because our beaters knocked the Gryffindor keeper out._

_Hogwarts truly is amazing, but I'm not allowed to get anymore detentions or father is going to remove me from school. I wouldn't like that at all so I'm being more discrete._

_Hope you're well._

_Hades._

Sirius chuckled, the boy reminded him so much of James it was unbelievable.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN**__**- Thank you all for the support you're giving the story :) For those who have being reviewing fear not, i don't intend to ignore you, i absolutely love seeing your comments about the chapters :D **_

_**Brookie cookie17 - thank you for your continous ethusiasm for the story it is greatly appreciated :D**_

_**MzBellezza - i think your prompt has potential and i know that i for one would read it :)**_

_**maraudersbanana - I'm glad you're enjoying my twist :)**_

_**Dark Neko 4000 - You'll have to read and find out ;) you'll be glad to know the entire story is finished so you won't have to wait long to see what happens :)**_

_**hulagal13 - I'll make sure you don't have to wait too long :) it's just a case of getting the time to put the chapters up :)**_

_**NoturHeroNeMore - I'm glad you and i have the same beliefs on Dumbles he really isn't as wise as he believes :)**_

**Chapter 9: Worries**

"I know it was you! Why are you lying!" Indigo shouted her usually pale face flushed in anger.

It was the middle of the corridor and her bag had just split.

"I'm not, you crazy idiot, you're just seeing things," Harry laughed twirling his wand.

"Get it right Malfoy, you're the jumped up little idiot. Do you really think I'm that stupid? You and your little followers have been pranking Hermione and I none stop since Halloween because you're pathetic!" Indigo snarled.

Harry had initially thought the girl was timid but as the pranks continued the more and more out of her shell she became and when she got angry there was no stopping her.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he snickered.

"You know during Christmas, Malfoy? Go ice skate on a lake and fall through it, that way you'll catch your death and I won't have to put up with you," she snapped before turning on her heel and marching a way.

"Wow isn't she an outspoken one," Blaise chuckled dryly from where he was stood beside Harry.

Harry nodded. "Aye, she's a priss,"

"Come on, Watcher wanted to talk to us," Blaise said leading the way down to the common room.

"He's in a mood, why are we going towards him?" Harry whined.

"How do you know he's in a mood?" Blaise quizzed.

"Because I threw cold water over him to wake him up," Harry answered as if it was obvious.

Blaise stopped in his tracks. "You did what? Are you an idiot? He's going to be out for blood!"

Harry nodded slowly. "Which is why I'm questioning your sanity for walking towards the temperamental little snake,"

"There you are,"

They turned and watched as an obviously annoyed Draco walked towards them.

He had pure murder in his eyes.

"Bye," Harry said before running.

He dodged the curse that came at him but in the means went face first into a wall and crashed to the floor.

"Uh, thanks for that," Harry moaned not moving from where he was laid on the floor.

"Only what you deserve for that trick this morning," Draco scowled. "Now come on, we need to talk,"

"I agree we need to break up. There done," Harry snickered standing up.

Draco raised his eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes before following his twin and his two friends.

"We've been talking for months about this Animagius project and well finally after a lot of searching, I've found a few books in the library we should start reading," Draco said as they reached their dorm.

Harry flipped through a few of the books before nodding slowly, all joking gone. "I agree. This looks like some good stuff but we'll need more than this, I'm hoping while we're on Christmas break we'll be able to get into Knockturn Alley,"

Draco nodded. "That's what I was thinking as well, but this is a start,"

They had given Blaise and Neville the potion.

Blaise was a average sized black wolf while Neville was a sandy brown bear.

With all the forms recognised the boys went onto nicknames.

Harry's was Hades, despite that nickname already being used, Draco felt it fit perfectly with his large black panther form as well because a panther symbolised spirits and Hades was the god of the dead and ruler of the underworld and thus ruler of spirits.

Draco's was Watcher, because in Chinese symbolism the white tiger was the protector of the dead.

Neville's was Hulk, because his bear form, when he could transform, would be the biggest form out of them all and he would be by far the strongest in animal form.

Blaise's was Sly, as the wolf was a cunning animal and was the smallest form out of the boys therefore more able to sneak around..

What the boys found amusing was that all of their animals represented the shadows and protection.

"Who really would have thought it, the Deviants, Hulk, Sly, Watcher and Hades would be learning some of the most complex magic known to man in their first year?" Neville chuckled.

"Meh I knew we'd be learning it well before first year," Harry said grinning.

He knew this transformation was the key to Neville's confidence.

The years his gran had spent knocking him down for being nothing like his father had left there mark but this project was the way to remove the old woman's grip on him.

"Do the two of you want to come home for Christmas with us?" Draco asked suddenly.

He knew the two of them weren't looking forwards to going back to their families.

"Sure," Blaise said nodding. "That way I won't have to see mother's new bloke,"

"Gran wasn't letting me home anyway," Neville said shrugging. "So I'm in,"

"I'll go owl father then," Draco said standing.

Harry stood as well nodding. "I'll come,"

The two Malfoy twins left without another word.

"There's something we're missing here," Blaise said watching as the entrance closed itself back up after the twins.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Think about it, Hulk, they're Malfoys, its not natural for the twins to ask us first before talking to their parents," Blaise said.

"They'll tell us what's going on when they're ready to," Neville shrugged. "It isn't right for us to push,"

"That's easy for you to say you don't realise what Lucius Malfoy is like," Blaise snorted. "If we're being used as a way to get back at him we're dead, no ifs buts whatevers about it. When the twins blew that hole in the Ministry the man locked his own sons in the dungeons of their manor for two weeks, just imagine what he'd do to someone who isn't related,"

"Actually he locked us in our bedrooms and put us through discipline lessons," Harry said sitting down next to Blaise.

Neville and Blaise jumped not having heard the twins return.

"Discipline lessons?"

"Any time we stepped out of line we were cursed and brought back into line," Draco shrugged. "but as it is you're not being used to get one up on father, he actually asked us if we wanted to invite you home, we writ him to confirm,"

Blaise instantly relaxed.

* * *

><p>On the train ride home, Blaise was fidgety and nervous. T<p>

he twins grinned knowing their friend was petrified of their father.

They didn't blame him but they knew their father would find it amusing.

"Relax, Sly, father won't even be home for two days. He's away on business," Draco said chuckling.

Blaise instantly collected his composure. "I'm _not _scared,"

"Of course not," Neville snickered.

The train slowed and dressed in their day robes the four boys made their way off the train.

"Boys," Narcissa said as the four of them walked towards her through the bustling crowd.

"Mother," the twins chimed together.

"This is Blaise Zabini-"

"And Neville Longbottom,"

Narcissa nodded looking over her two sons. They had grown from the last time she had seen them and they seemed if possible even more outgoing.

"It's a pleasure. Now if the four of you will follow me, Bailey is waiting by the limo for us,"

It was easy to see that Neville and Blaise weren't as used to the special treatment as the twins were despite them having more than enough money to live comfortably.

"Mother doesn't spend her money on how she's portrayed in public," Blaise shrugged in explanation.

"When is father home?" Harry asked Narcissa.

"On Monday morning, so you boys have the whole weekend to get the rowdiness out of your system before he returns home. I'll be leaving to see cousin Sirius in the morning," Narcissa responded smiling slightly at her son.

Harry nodded.

"Is father still angry about the detentions mother?" Draco asked.

Narcissa scowled at her two sons as she was reminded of the swamp of owls they had had bombarding her husband and self in their first month or so of school.

"He's still not happy that he had to punish you before you realised it was out of order but he will waste no more time on it,"

* * *

><p>Sirius looked up as he saw her step into view.<p>

"How have you been?" he croaked his throat raw.

"Fine," Narcissa said sitting down in the chair in front of her cousin's cell. "Lucius however is worrying, there's been whispers of movement in the dark forces. The Dark Lord is on the move and our sources are telling us that he's managed to get inside of Hogwarts,"

Sirius was on his feet instantly. "Harry is there Narcissa, we need to remove him from the school!"

Narcissa shook her head. "He knows nothing, Sirius, even if we did tell the boys the Dark Lord was inside of Hogwarts all it would do is inspire curiosity from them. They believe we were loyal to the Dark Lord just as everyone else assumes so too,"

"Narcissa-"

"No Sirius, it is the way it is to keep us all safe, you know it would be beyond dangerous if it was found out about _them_, especially with the rumours," Narcissa said shaking her head her eyes narrowed in warning.

"But Harry-"

"No one knows who he is, there will be no interest in him,"

But Sirius couldn't help the frigid piercing ice cold fear spearing through him.

"Do you have any letters for him?"

Sirius nodded and put a finishing paragraph on his unfinished letter before handing her a stack of letters over.

She raised her eyebrow but he shook his head. His godchild thought of him as a real life diary and the least he could do is repay the favour.

"Be well, Sirius, until we meet again," Narcissa said standing up and vanishing the chair.

Sirius nodded. "Keep him safe, Cissy,"

Narcissa nodded firmly. "With my life,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Overheard**

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he read the letters.

There was one for each letter he had sent and he was touched by his cousin that he would but the trust he had in him.

_Dear Hades,_

_Your letters give me a sense of warmth that I lost a long time ago. I'm glad that you are progressing as you are. You remind me so much of my deceased best friend, your Uncle, he and I had many adventures not unlike the ones you and your brother have._

_The coldness of the dementors is a truly terrifying feeling, the feeling of never being warm again or being happy again haunts my every thought but your letters and news keeps me believing in life. _

_I believe one day I'll be free of this place and its because of you that I allow myself to think this._

_You referred to me as your diary in a previous letter and I like to think of you as my own too. _

_Your mother tries to visit regularly but she and I have never had the best of relationships, only through your father and Aunt were we close and having someone to talk to about things and have them understand helps me stop wallowing on the darkness._

_Azkaban is a truly terrifying place and being surrounded by the Dark Lord's loyalist followers isn't fun. _

_I must implore to you never to be mixed up in anything that could land you here. _

_I don't like being such a grouch but you must promise me never to be mixed up in the hype of Voldemort, he isn't as great as many of the people you are surrounded by think. _

_No one is ever as safe as they think._

_My thoughts are with you_

_Cousin Padfoot_

Harry didn't understand what the letter was about, to him it was all over the place and the usual humour that laced the letters was absent in this one.

He scrunched his nose up at the last paragraph, he'd never even thought about Voldemort.

He knew his parents were once loyal to him and that many of the adults around him were once his followers but if he was truthful he hadn't spared it much thought.

Voldemort didn't scare him, he never had, not even with the stories he was told when he was younger.

Draco thought it was idiotic and Gryffindor of him but Harry really didn't see the point in being scared of a man that really never had proved his power.

"Hades are you coming?"

Harry looked up to see Draco stood there looking impatient.

"Of course," Harry smirked his thoughts flying from the letter and on to the two on two match he was about to take part in with his brothers.

After a two day delay, Lucius returned home to his wife and children.

Blaise was a pile of nerves, he'd heard terrifying stories about the man and what he had done in the past.

The boys walked into the dining hall the evening of Lucius' return and it was obvious that the two guests were slightly wary.

"Ah boys I was wondering when you would come to welcome me home," Lucius said from where he was sat at the table.

"A good trip father?" Draco asked sitting across from his mother as Harry took the seat across from their father.

"Indeed," Lucius said inclining his head.

"Father this is Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom," Harry introduced. "Guys this is our father Lucius Malfoy,"

Lucius looked over his sons' friends and he saw strong characters despite there being obvious wariness in them.

"Ah, you boys have strong characters, your families should be proud, are they?"

"Gran is threatening to disown me," Neville shrugged.

"Augusta Longbottom is a very old fashioned woman, she was very fond of your father and I'm certain in time she will realise that you are to be yourself and not a shadow of your father as she sees you," Lucius said strongly. "Until then you are welcome here any time you need,"

Blaise was surprised at the surprising show of kindness.

"What about you Blaise? Is your mother proud of you?" Lucius asked raising his eyebrow.

Blaise felt a huge amount of respect towards this man.

"Yes sir, my mother is immensely proud of me, she and her newly acquired other half have promised me a new broom for second year for my achievements,"

"The same stands for you, Blaise, I know of your mother's aloofness when she becomes newly attached to someone and if you ever need somewhere to let off steam you are welcome here,"

Both boys felt truly part of a family for the first time in their lives.

* * *

><p>Later that night they were all sat in Draco's room.<p>

"I told you so," Harry sang chuckling. "Father isn't as frightful as he seems,"

"I'm rather touched that he felt he could open his home up to us," Blaise said looking surprised.

"He must have liked you otherwise you wouldn't have gotten him to speak half as many words as he did," Draco snickered.

"He's nothing like the papers and the other adults portray," Neville said looking up at the roof.

Harry and Draco looked at each other before they turned to their friends.

"You have to understand," Draco started.

"That our father is a very respected and feared member of society," Harry continued.

"He has many faces,"

"And each are just as influential as the next,"

"But if you get on the wrong side of him then you'll never forget it,"

"And the adults know this,"

"Which is why they install fear of him in their children," The twins said taking it in turn.

Blaise and Neville nodded understanding and that was the last that was said of it.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went and all the boys were surprised at the haul they got.<p>

Lucius and Narcissa loved having the manor come alive again with the boys' presence and both of them equally took likings to their sons' friends.

"We need to get some information," Harry declared. "We haven't gotten any all break and we go back in two days,"

"Father nearly caught us the other day, we're not allowed in that section of the library remember," Draco said rolling his eyes.

They had tried and failed to get the information they needed and they were running out of time.

"Sly will come with you then, Watcher, you know what you're looking for. I'll stalk out father's office and watch for him, if he leaves then I'll shoot a paintball at Hulk and he'll warn you," Harry planned.

Draco thought it over and decided that was the only way they'd be getting the information they needed and nodded.

They instantly went to their positions.

Harry sat on the balcony above his father's office where he had a clear view of his father's door.

It was open slightly and he could see and hear his father pacing in the room.

"You acted rashly, Cissa," a voice Harry recognised as Snape's said.

"What did you rather I do? He is Hadrian's godfather, just as you are Draco's, and he has every right to know what could effect his godson," Narcissa snapped.

"Black is known for his rash actions, he's been writing to the boy has he not?" Snape said coolly.

"Enough, Severus, Sirius wouldn't have told Hadrian anything of the sorts. He may not be in the picture but I am still as sure of him as I am of myself and I know he wouldn't panic Hadrian unnecessarily," Lucius said sharply.

"Black knows the Dark Lord is in Hogwarts, Lucius, if he fears for the boy enough he will no doubt end up warning him. Dumbledore and Flamel are fools for keeping such a thing in the school, they were just asking for this to happen and that bloody mutt isn't going to keep him at bay for long,"

"Sirius doesn't know the full story, Severus, I didn't tell him everything," Narcissa said.

"Even still," Lucius started. "Sirius is right. The boys are in risk of coming into contact with the Dark Lord especially on the road of ruckus they are on at present time. They must be brought under control and soon because we can not increase the risk of him taking a liking to them. Severus, I am certain I can trust you to help me with this?"

Harry was shocked and he knew it was in their best interest to keep quiet about what he had overheard until they returned to Hogwarts.

A green paintball splattered on the floor at the side of him and he stood.

That was the sign that meant they had succeeded in the mission.

Harry didn't return to Draco's room though, he wandered around his mind spinning ten to the dozen. So Sirius was his godfather and Voldemort was at Hogwarts?

Shaking his head he went to conduct a letter.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I can no longer call you cousin Padfoot as I overheard a rather serious conversation earlier and discovered that you were my godfather and Professor Snape was Draco's._

_In overhearing this I also overheard that Voldemort is at Hogwarts he's after something that Dumbledore and someone called Flamel has hidden in the school._

_Questions are flying through my mind and I can't help but wonder why everyone is so worried about Draco and I running into Voldemort? _

_I'm not scared of him, he has never proved his power all he does is control people by fear that isn't a good enough reason to be scared of him to me._

_Don't worry I won't seek him out but I've always loved a good mystery and I will find out what Dumbledore is hiding in the school. _

_Mother and father don't know I overheard so I would be grateful if you didn't mention it to mother next time you see her._

_I'm glad you're my godfather even if you're not here. _

_I couldn't have asked for someone better, I feel like I can tell you anything and to me that's what a relationship between godfather and godson should be like._

_Hades._

The rest of the Deviants were slightly bewildered at Harry's sudden distraction but they knew he'd tell them when he wanted to so they left him to it.

Draco was completely shocked when their father pulled them to the side before they flooed to Snape's office.

"I am warning you boys, no more messing about. I have been tolerant lately but no more. I want no letters home or there will be severe consequences and I will not let you off lightly as I did last time. It is time the pair of you started to grow up and accept that some people just can not have the childhood some others can," Lucius said his eyes cold as he surveyed his sons.

Draco had no idea what had caused the sudden change in their father but he nodded mutely.

He could tell his father was serious.

Looking at Hadrian, Draco was shocked there was no defiance on his brother's face. In fact there wasn't anything, it was just emotionless and what was worse was the fact their father seemed pleased with it.

Was this what they were destined to become?

Emotionless bodies to follow nothing but their father's words.

Draco shivered.

He didn't want that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Adapting**

"Hades what's going on?" Draco demanded after his brother went a week without causing trouble. "Something hasn't being right with you since before we came back,"

Harry gritted his teeth and looked away. "I overheard a conversation,"

Draco felt a seed of fear drop into his stomach. "And?"

"Voldemort is in Hogwarts, he's after whatever it is that Dumbledore's hiding. Father believes our acting out will draw Voldemort's attention to us so he and Professor Snape are out to squash our behaviour before it does. Cousin Padfoot is my Godfather and Professor Snape is your's," Harry answered before scowling. "I'm not scared of Voldemort, I just want to know why they're scared he'll attract to us, we're nothing special,"

"Then why has your behaviour changed?"

"Because I'm being low key for the moment, I've found out loads about Nicholas Flamel and I know what Dumbledore is hiding, what Voldemort wants," Harry said with a shrug.

Draco felt insulted.

He wasn't used to Hadrian keeping things from him.

Harry held his hand up as he saw Draco go to argue.

"I was going to tell you I just haven't had the chance to,"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Since when did you start been the researcher?"

Harry snorted. "I'm not, I got the information the other night when I couldn't sleep,"

Draco felt his worry settle at this. "What are we going to do then? I don't know about you but I don't fancy being pulled out of school,"

Harry looked at his brother and decided there and then that he wasn't about to do as the adults asked.

"We continue as we are but before we do we research some stealth spells and boost our stealth abilities. We'll pull pranks and cause chaos but people won't be able to prove its us, nothing will be able to land on us and Snape and father won't be able to punish us because they won't be able to prove it. Snape's an Occlumens though so we're going to have to look that up as well,"

"Hades you realise how much work and advanced magic we're going to have to pull off don't you? This plan is completely barmy. We're good but we're just not that good, not yet anyway,"

"So you just want to bow down to them when they're not telling us anything? They're giving us orders and expecting things of us without giving us reason, Draco, you might accept that but I won't,"

"This is Voldemort we're -"

"No it isn't why would Voldemort be interested in us?" Harry said rolling his eyes. "They're just being too over precautious because father is in his bad books for not going to Azkaban with Aunt Bella and Uncle Rud,"

"I'll agree with that but Hadrian you're not thinking straight father is deadly serious about our behaviour and how do you plan to master all this advanced magic when we're only first years our magic isn't even that developed yet," Draco stressed.

Harry scowled. "How will we know if we don't try?"

Draco had no argument to that.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of months the boys continued as they did before Christmas slowly introducing more and more stealth into their pranks.<p>

"You were warned before returning this behaviour wasn't respectable enough for Malfoys. Are you boys idiotic enough to want your family's reputation to go up in flames? If that happens the luxuries you live with will cease to exist," Snape snarled as the boys stood in front of him after a practically large prank on the Gryffindors.

Harry stared the man out. "There's no proof that was us and you're against your rights to accuse us of such things without evidence,"

Snape looked at the outspoken twin and glowered.

He was in the boy's mind within an instant but what shocked him was the slight defence already beginning to build.

It took Harry everything he had to keep the defence up as Snape probed slightly.

He could sense it weakening and so he broke eye contact with the man ripping him from his mind.

Snape grabbed hold of the boy's shoulders and tried to force him to look at him.

"You are hiding something," Snape snarled feeling that what he was doing was Lucius' job but knowing the man had asked him to do it instead.

"Get off me," Harry said trying to break the man's hold on him.

"Get off him," Draco snapped pulling the man's hand from his brother's shoulder. "You have no right to do that to him you pathetic half blood," Draco snarled.

Snape's eyes flashed and he let go of Harry regaining his composure.

He would find out what the boys were hiding but to do that he had to confer with Lucius.

"Leave me but be warned I'll be watching,"

"So long as you keep your dirty hands to yourself I don't care what you do," Harry spat.

The glass doors to the locked cabinet to the side of Snape smashed as the boys left.

"It worked?" Draco said surprised.

"It stalled him long enough for me to break eye contact but I doubt it would have worked if he'd have tried to search further," Harry said feeling weak from the mental exhaustion he was feeling.

Draco caught him as he stumbled and winced.

It was proof that what they were doing was above them. Doing magic had never weakened Harry before.

"Come on Hades lets get you back,"

Harry pulled from his brother. "Let me just sit for a moment," he breathed his head aching.

A flash of a scene went through his mind.

He could see trees passing in fast motion and feel an intense desire and an intense fear that didn't fit.

"Hades?" Draco asked.

He got no reply as his brother cradled his head even more.

"Hadrian!" Draco demanded shaking him by the shoulder.

Harry finally snapped out of it and looked at his brother with confusion in his eyes.

"What the hell was that, Hadrian? You've just scared the life out of me,"

"I think Voldemort is in the forest," Harry said not understanding why he'd seen what he had.

"What?" Draco asked startled.

"Help me up," Harry said holding his arm out.

Draco hoisted him up still looking startled and concerned.

"I think I've just seen Voldemort in the forest, he was running towards something he desired but there was a fear that didn't fit surrounding him as well. As if there was someone there that didn't want to be there," Harry said looking completely confused.

"Why did you see it though?"

Harry looked bewildered and shrugged. "No idea, one minute I was seconds away from passing out and the next I was seeing that,"

"Did Voldemort know you could see him?" Draco asked fearfully.

Harry shook his head. "No, he had no idea. Should we tell father?"

Draco looked conflicted. "He's got everyone knuckling down on our behaviour because he fears us gaining Voldemort's interests, Hades. I don't want to sound insensitive but if we tell him about this neither of us will be at Hogwarts for very long afterwards because if Voldemort finds out you can see him it'll definitely catch his attention,"

"So that's a no go," Harry said nodding in agreement slightly relieved. "The only people we tell are Hulk and Sly and that's only after they swear not to tell anyone,"

Draco nodded.

* * *

><p>Snape watched the Malfoy twins carefully to the other members of staff and to his first glance there was nothing out of the ordinary about them. They were exactly how they'd been since the pranks started being harder to prove but to his second glance they were tenser and seemed to be doing a lot more research.<p>

He watched as slowly but surely the Deviants became like four true pure-blooded heirs, cold, calculated and arrogant but Snape could see this was just a mask for others to see. They hadn't actually accepted how they should be.

Their minds continued to get harder and harder to see into and he wondered what was so important that four first years felt the need to study advanced magic for.

The only other person that was watched as closely as the boys from the professor was professor Quirrell, a man that Snape was suspicious of more than he was of the boys.

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry stood straight backed in front of their father.<p>

Harry looked bored while Draco looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Do you have something to tell me boys?" Lucius asked internally pleased at the progress he could see in their behaviour, they were slowly becoming more and more like he wanted them to become.

Harry looked at him, straight in the eye and Lucius felt like his son's piercing emerald eyes were looking at his soul.

"Nothing father," Harry responded.

"Nothing at all?" Lucius asked not believing him for a second.

"Nothing at all," Draco answered.

This was new for Lucius.

Usually the two boys told him everything, never in their life unless it was something that would get them into trouble had the boys kept anything from him.

"I don't want you in any trouble boys. If you're doing something you shouldn't be then you need to tell me now so I can put a stop to it,"

"Why would we be doing something we shouldn't be?" Draco started.

"We're Malfoy heirs, remember," Harry finished sarcastically.

This was exactly why Lucius knew they were doing something. When he was their age he was always up to no good. It drove his father to drastic measures.

Something Lucius hoped he wouldn't have to stoop to.

"Can we go now father?" Draco asked.

Lucius only nodded and watched as they left together in perfect sync.

He knew one thing for sure, the boys would need watching closely.

Harry and Draco smirked as one as they met back up with Neville and Blaise.

"Did it go ok?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Better than ok," Harry chuckled.

"They don't know a thing," Draco smirked.

Blaise smirked in return to their responses. "Excellent,"

Neville nodded knowing things were on the right track.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Obstacles **

"Ugh, I can't believe the nerve of some people," Harry said loudly as Granger and Vixen walked in front of him. "trying to act like their superior to purebloods when there nothing but filth," he spat.

He saw Vixen cast a dark look over her shoulder and smirked at his ability to rattle her.

Granger ignored him for the most part.

"Must you goad them?" Blaise asked not looking up from his Charms book.

"Of course," Harry nodded throwing an arm around the boy.

"Makes good entertainment," Neville quipped with a grin.

In the months after Christmas Neville had come into his own, he was no longer the shy plump boy he used to be.

Draco chuckled in agreement.

"I can't believe the end of first year is nearly here. It seems like it hasn't been that long," Harry suddenly declared.

His and Draco's birthday had come and past and now all they were looking forwards to was the peaceful summer.

"What I can't believe is that Voldemort hasn't made one attempt on the mutt yet," Draco muttered. "I'd have though he would have just killed the thing and be done with it,"

Since that faithful day when Harry had seen Voldemort in the forest in his mind the boys had decided that no matter what happened Voldemort couldn't be allowed to get the philosopher's stone.

They'd set up security charms and Harry had been keeping his mind alert in case he got anymore visions of him.

"There's more than the mutt protecting it though," Blaise pointed out. "We heard Flitwick and Sprout talking about it remember,"

"Either way I'd have thought he would have still attempted something by now," Draco muttered as professor Quirrell rounded the corner.

Harry rubbed his forehead as he felt a prickling erupt and glowered at the Defence professor. "Just been around that creep gives me a headache," he grumbled as they walked off.

"Can you believe Hagrid got a dragon egg off a stranger?" the four heard Ron Weasley telling Dean Thomas. "And just for telling him that he knows a three headed dog that relaxes at music. That's completely awesome,"

The four of them froze.

"He's not that stupid is he?" Neville muttered. "He wouldn't just tell anyone, would he?"

Blaise rubbed his temples. "The oaf loves a drink, I bet if he's drunk enough he'd tell people what the mutt was guarding as well,"

"Damn it," Draco swore.

"What do we do? The professors are out of the question, we're been watched too closely for it to be an option," Harry said pacing.

"We have to do what we've been preparing to do since we decided that he couldn't have the stone," Draco sighed not liking it one bit.

Harry ran a hand through his hair.

They'd been learning a lot of curses and hexes in the past few months just in case this moment came but that didn't mean any of them had actually wanted it to come.

"We have to go down the door," Blaise grumbled.

"We go tonight, we can't risk being too late," Draco said stoically.

"Who would have thought two Malfoys, a Zabini and a Longbottom would be the ones to go up against Voldemort," Harry muttered. "Our parents are going to kill us," he added as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>That night they made their way up to the third floor in the darkness of the shadows.<p>

They knew Voldemort was already there having had the alert from their security charms.

Blaise cringed, as Harry opened the door, seemingly ready to run at the first sign of trouble.

The beast was already snoring and there was a harp playing softly in the corner.

"Galleon bet that the harp will stop as soon as we get close to the trap door," Harry muttered.

"_Flauto_," Draco whispered.

A flute suddenly appeared and started playing the in sync to the harp.

"Come on, lets get this over with," Blaise grumbled opening the trap door.

The harp went silent but the flute continued to play.

"We must have to jump," Neville said looking down.

"Here's to a good adventure," Harry grinned before jumping feet first through the opening.

"Idiot," Draco muttered and watched as Blaise went next.

Neville was after that and then with a deep breath Draco jumped as well.

He landed on something not completely soft but soft enough to stop any pain coming from the fall.

He felt something move.

"Hadrian are you touching me," Draco said sharply.

"Would if I could mate but at the moment I'm slightly indisposed, this plant is trying to suffocate me,"

"It's devils snare struggling will make it kill you faster," Neville whimpered.

"Kill us faster?" Blaise exclaimed.

"What's wrong Hulk?" Draco asked noticing the slight pain in Neville's voice.

"I think I've broken my ankle,"

Hadrian's curse followed that and then suddenly the shuffling and quiet cursing they'd heard went completely dead and a loud thump sounded bellow them.

"Hades!" they shouted as one.

"Ha! You great big lump of green snotty plant, you can't eat me anymore," they heard their brother's exclamation. "Suck on that egg!"

"Hadrian, where are you," Draco demanded starting to panic slightly.

What had made them do this?

Were they insane?

"Below you there's a tunnel sort of thing. You need to relax, it won't kill you it'll just chuck you down here, trust me," Hadrian said obviously realising the dire situation they were all in.

The next one through was Neville and Hadrian caught him with a levitation spell making sure he didn't land on his ankle.

Deciding the other two would be a minute Harry tapped Neville's ankle.

"_Ferula_," Harry said lowly.

A bandage sprang from his wand and bound Neville's ankle tight.

"Cheers," Neville muttered.

There was a scream and the two watched as both Blaise and Draco fell through the plant roofing landing one on top of the other.

Despite the situation Harry couldn't help but laugh at seeing his twin stuck under Blaise.

"A little help here," Draco snapped.

Still chuckling Harry pulled Blaise up before pulling his brother up.

"If I live through this I'm going to kill the pair of you if you ever make me do something like this again," Blaise said with as much dignity as he could.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder and lead the way out.

Blaise threw Neville's arm around his shoulder and help the wounded boy along.

As they walked through the next door the boys looked up amazed at how many tiny birds there seemed to be.

"They're not birds they're keys," Harry muttered spying the one they needed.

"Looks like whoever's getting the key has to fly on that," Blaise said pointing to the fragile looking broom that had thousands of little indents in.

"I'm not flying on that thing," Harry said seeing them all looking at him.

"Hades you won us the last two matches. You hold the record for quickest catch of the snitch, you're obviously the one who's riding it," Neville said as if it was obvious.

Harry snorted and pulled out his shrunken broom.

"If this gets broken, I'll beat all of you with it's remains," Harry warned before unshrinking it and throwing his leg over.

The keys vibrated slightly but didn't attack.

Harry caught the rusty old key within minutes.

"Galleon bet I wouldn't have done that unscratched if I'd have done it with that broom," Harry said as Draco unlocked the door.

Draco rolled his eyes at his brother's favourite saying but silently agreeing and for once being thankful for Harry's attachment to his broom.

They walked into a large chamber and all of them shivered.

"Are we in a graveyard?" Neville asked quietly.

"No," Blaise gulped. "It's a giant chess bored,"

"Well that's just great, we all bloody suck at the game," Harry exclaimed.

None of them spoke up to correct him because they all knew it was true.

None of them had the patience for chess.

"Wands blazing do you recon?" Harry asked after a moment.

Draco looked conflicted. "It could alert Voldemort,"

"Doubt it, he's well ahead of us if everything has repaired itself already," Blaise said looking around.

The board looked brand new.

"Wands out and on three," Draco said. "One…,"

"Three," Hadrian shouted. "_Confringo_!"

Four of the pawns were blown to dust in an instant.

"_Deprimo_!" Neville screamed.

"_Expulso_!" Draco shouted.

"_Reducto_!" Blaise snarled.

The chess pieces charged and the boys suddenly realised they didn't take the pieces behind them into account when they'd started cursing.

"Damn it," Draco muttered as he was sliced on the upper arm.

Blaise screamed out as he was thrown across the board by the black queen.

Neville fell to the floor with a thud unable to balance his weight on one foot.

"That's it," Harry growled. "_Reducto Maxima!_" he waved his wand in a circle and the boys watched with amazement as the pieces all seemed to blast to pieces at once.

"_Reducto Maxima!_" Draco shouted seeing a few pieces still standing at different sides of the board.

"We were stupid to do this," Harry breathed his eyes closed as he pulled out a chunk of pot from his shoulder.

Draco and Neville couldn't disagree.

Draco levitated Blaise carefully to where Neville was sat unwillingly.

"I'll look after him you two go ahead," Neville said firmly.

"We can't handle this on our own," Harry said shaking his head. "We're going to get killed,"

"Hadrian I've never met someone so capable as you. You and Draco are a force to be reckoned with and if anyone can do this its you two. We must have tripped some kind of charms or something so hopefully Dumbledore or someone will be here to back you up but I believe that you both can do this. We haven't come this far just to go back now and let it all be for naught," Neville said looking Harry straight in the eye.

Harry looked at him for a little longer before nodding and looking at his brother.

"You coming on a bear hunt?"

Draco smirked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, brother,"

Harry clapped Neville on the shoulder. "We'll be back, mate, just hold on,"

Neville nodded and with that the twins ran into the next room.

The troll looked to be inside out and the boys ran to the next room to avoid gagging.

"That's a horrid way to kill something," Draco grumbled.

The room they'd just walked into instantly sparked and came alive with fire.

The boys looked at each other in fear wondering what the hell was in store for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Meeting**

"That's just dandy," Draco muttered.

"The teachers made these challenges," Harry said noticing the pattern. "First was Herbology, second Charms, third Transfiguration, fourth Defence, now is potions and next I bet is Dumbledore's,"

Draco looked at the innocent looking parchment. "Definitely Snape, no one else is sick enough to poison someone just because they didn't get the correct answer,"

**_Danger lies before you, _**

**_while safety lies behind, _**

**_Two of us will help you, _**

**_whichever you would find, _**

**_One among us seven will let you move ahead, _**

**_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_**

**_Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,_**

**_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_**

**_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore_**

**_To help you in your choice, _**

**_we give you these clues four: _**

**_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _**

**_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side _**

**_Second, different are those who stand at either end_**

**_But if you would move onward, _**

**_neither is your friend;_**

**_Third as you see clearly, _**

**_all are different size_**

**_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_**

**_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_**

**_Are twins once you taste them, _**

**_though different at first sight._**

"I hate riddles," Harry muttered.

"If we get this wrong we could be dead," Draco stated tensely.

"We get it right we could be too," Harry pointed out.

The potions were all lined up all of them looking both innocent and potentially harmful.

"It can't be these two," Draco said moving the two second ends.

"Smell them see what they smell off," Harry said looking unsure.

"Wine,"

"Then these can't be it either because the poison is on the left of them," Harry said moving the poisons out of the way as well.

"The clue says the dwarf and giant don't hold death so this one goes," Draco said moving another.

"And then since the giant is on the end, that's the potion to go back so it's the dwarf that's taking us forwards," Harry said taking hold of the smallest bottle.

He took a draught of the potion and let Draco have the rest.

"Three…," Harry started.

"One," Draco finished pulling Harry through the fire.

They blinked in relief as they landed in the next room.

Their relief turned to confusion as they watched their pathetic defence teacher look into a mirror.

"That's the Mirror of Erised," Draco whispered.

"Erised is desire spelt backwards," Harry pointed out.

"The mirror of desire," Draco said looking torn between being impressed and being confused. "What's it doing here?"

"Dumbledore's clue,"

"Apparently people waste away in front of the thing," Draco shrugged. "Maybe Dumbledore wanted to let people waste away instead of find the stone,"

"What I don't get is why Quirrell is here," Harry stated.

"Whispering is rather rude boys. Would you like to join me please,"

They looked up in surprise not having realised the professor had noticed that they had entered the room.

"Where's his stutter gone?" Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Draco shrugged as they walked slowly towards the professor.

Harry tugged on Draco's arm to stop him moving any closer as they stood on the tenth step up from the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"I could ask you the same things boys. Did your head of house send you to head me off?"

"What's Snape got to do with anything?" Draco asked confused. "We came here looking for-"

"Nothing, we were just curious as to what was down here," Harry interrupted.

"He lies," a voice suddenly whispered from no where.

"Its one thing to be delusional yourself, Professor, but another to curse us so we can hear you voices too," Harry stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Insolence but I can't say I'm surprised from two boys who think they're Merlin's gift to mankind,"

"How rude," Draco said mildly still unnerved from hearing the voice.

"Use them, use the boys,"

"Come here boys," Quirrell said glaring at them. "Now,"

Harry snickered. "You look like a poodle trying to be a bull terrier,"

Draco elbowed Harry in the side and Harry rolled his eyes following his brother to the side of their professor.

He glimpsed into the mirror and at first he saw himself looking older, not much older, about eighteen looking powerful with his family, including Sirius, and friends surrounding him looking proud.

The one thing that stood out though was the unexpected image of Indigo Vixen who was holding his hand kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

She looked beautiful.

He looked again and he was surprised to see himself looking back grinning cheekily throwing up and down a red stone before slipping it in his pocket.

What surprised him even more was that he felt it drop into his pocket.

Draco nudged him again but Harry paid no heed and as quickly as possible grabbed his twin and started to run back up the stairs.

"Stop them,"

Ropes shot out at them and Harry cursed as he felt his head connect with the stairs.

Draco screamed as his wrist broke from the impact of the fall.

"That was rude Mr Malfoy," Quirrell stated coldly not moving from his place by the mirror.

"We're not going to help you. You're pathetic needing two twelve year old boys to do your dirty work," Harry snarled.

"Let me speak with them,"

"But master you are not strong enough, I can handle it, I can do this," Quirrell said sounding more like the professor they'd known throughout the year.

Harry and Draco suddenly knew who the voice belonged to.

"Silence! Do as I say!"

With a whimper Quirrell slowly unravelled the turban.

Harry muffled a sound of pain as his forehead suddenly erupted in agony.

"Hadrian!" Draco exclaimed in panic shuffling over to his brother or at least trying to.

"My, my don't you boys look like your father,"

They both looked forwards Harry ignoring the pain to see a deformed face with large snake like eyes sprouting from the back of Quirrell's head.

The boys didn't know what to say.

Draco felt fear overcome him, if this didn't work if they died and Voldemort got the stone it wouldn't be just them who died for them doing this.

Their whole family would be destroyed.

Harry just stared at the man.

He still felt no fear all he saw, from where he was sat, was a man weak enough to need to deform another human being to survive.

Voldemort looked at him and red locked on green.

"You are brave boy, maybe even to stupidity,"

"I'm not the one who got destroyed by a mere one year old so don't call me stupid," Harry snarled.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort snarled using Quirrell's wand.

Harry screamed thrashing against the bonds that kept him down.

It was pain worse than he'd ever felt before just as he felt as though he was about to pass out the curse was lifted.

"I won't have your tongue boy,"

"That's because you have Quirrell's," Harry breathed.

The curse was in place again.

"Stop it!" Draco shouted finally getting free of his bonds. "Please, stop it, we'll help, anything just stop it!"

The curse was lifted and Draco peeled the bonds that had tightened around his twin off and helped Hadrian to his feet.

Harry swayed as if he'd been drinking but stayed up right.

"Impressive boy, I've seen adults who have been unconscious after only a minute under my curse. Help me find the stone, help me restore myself and when you turn seventeen you will have places as my right and left hand," Voldemort said his red eyes shining with pleasure.

He was pleased with the perseverance of the boys, pleased with their loyalty and bravery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Riddle from HPPS.<strong>

**A little note to say that all reviews are been taken in and much appreciated :D**

**Brookie cookie17 - still loving your enthusiasm for the story :D **

**SevLoverKat - thanks for the reviews, i'm glad you're enjoying the story :)**

**Aekm14 - updating is my passion ) glad you're liking things :)**

**hentai18ancilla - in reference to your review in Chapter 6, Sirius is still locked up because to Lucius the secrecy surrounding Harry is the most important thing and without revealing that or the fact he was a Death Eater (Which he's not about to do) he can't get Sirius out of Azkaban. Not to mention that he has a slight displeasure in how rash Sirius acted on that faithful night. I know a lot of stories have loyalty among the Pureblooded Heads but in this story i'm trying to portray the more Slytherin side to the purebloods. It's every family for itself which will be shown more in depth as the Deviant series continues :)**

**Lucy The Turtle - I shall wait the arrival of this virtual cookie ;) glad you're liking it :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Facing fears**

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

He laughed so hard he nearly fell down the stairs.

"You think I'm going to be part of your arse licking brigade just because you asked me too," he laughed. "boy have those years in oblivion done your intellect some damage,"

This time it wasn't Harry that was cursed, it was Draco and hearing his twins scream vibrate through his head made him flood with helplessness and despair.

"No! Stop it!" Harry shouted glaring at the man. "Stop it!"

The curse was lifted and Draco couldn't get up his tears streaming down his face and his body screaming in pain.

"I tire of this game, I want that stone and I want you to give it me now,"

Harry looked at the man in surprise.

How had he known?

"Lord Voldemort always knows. Now empty your pockets and give me that stone!"

"Don't Hades. Don't give it him," Draco breathed too quiet for Voldemort to hear.

Harry slowly went into his pocket, not once looking at the evil being that was Voldemort.

Instead of pulling out the stone though, he pulled out a snitch he'd gotten for Christmas off his mother.

"Catch," he said throwing it.

Quirrell instantly sprang to catch it and Harry hauled Draco up and started running up the stairs in his distraction.

"Get them!" Voldemort shouted.

The snitch flew back to Harry and he caught it with ease not once breaking his stride and placed it back in his pocket.

The stairs beside him blew up and Draco pushed his brother behind a pillar before going flying as a stunner hit him in the chest.

Harry winced as he heard the crack as Draco's head connected with the floor.

"Come out young Malfoy. You wouldn't want your twin to die for you would you," Voldemort called.

Harry could hear him getting closer and closer and slipped around the corner sticking to the shadows before eventually ending up behind the mirror.

He saw Voldemort bending over Draco and snarled.

"I'm over here you big idiot!"

Voldemort snarled sending a curse at him.

Harry ducked back around the back of the mirror preying to Merlin that someone would appear out of air soon.

He looked around the other side and saw Quirrell starting to look around the back of the mirror.

"_licentious_," Harry snarled banishing the mirror.

With an almighty creak it fell over straight on top of Quirrell.

A shriek of pain sounded around the chamber and Harry rushed over to Draco hoping he was ok.

Harry found a pulse and noticed his brother's eyes fluttering now and again and sighed in response.

A cry of rage made his attention swing back to the danger at hand.

He watched as a sliced and bleeding Quirrell stood up looking enraged.

"Avada-"

"No not while there's a chance of ruining the stone!" Voldemort ordered.

Suddenly Harry could feel his air passages close up.

He coughed trying to clear them but knew it would be useless.

Slowly he sank to his knees holding his throat.

"The first thing that has looked right all night is you on your knees to me young Malfoy," Voldemort said coldly.

Harry slumped and as he thought he was going to loose consciousness the spell lifted.

He felt Quirrell step on his arm snapping it as he bent down to search his pockets and with one last push of energy Harry sprang at him clawing his face.

He watched with utter bewilderment as his mere touch burnt and cindered Quirrell's face.

It slowly seeped down through his body and crumbled before Harry's very eyes.

Harry swayed feeling nauseous he hadn't meant for that to happen.

As he stared completely befuddled and horrified at the pile of ash and clothing that used to be Quirrell he didn't notice the swirl of substance rise.

It was a second too late that Harry looked up to see Voldemort's weak corporal form flash forwards and through his body.

He felt as if his soul had exploded and the scream that ripped from his throat was unearthly.

The pain lasted even through to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know where they are, Severus?" Lucius asked angrily.<p>

"The four boys have been gone for a while, their beds are cold and no one can remember when they last saw them, but that isn't my most concerning problem at the moment Lucius. Quirrell is gone, I think he's gone after the stone for the Dark Lord," Snape said heatedly.

"Gentlemen if you would be so kind as to move out of the way,"

The two arguing men looked up to see Dumbledore stood with his wand out and four stretchers floating along in front of him.

Lucius nearly collapsed as he noticed his sons on the stretchers.

"Dumbledore," he said faintly. "What happened?"

"It seems Voldemort-" the two men flinched. "Was able to penetrate the castle through Quirinus Quirrell, it seems the professor allowed Voldemort to attach his corporal body onto his own and your sons and their friends heard of the professor's scheme to collect the stone and raced to head him off,"

"Are they dead?" Snape asked looking at his godson.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Just exhausted but who wouldn't be after defying the worlds greatest dark lord?"

"They beat him?" Lucius asked surprised.

Dumbledore surveyed him over his half moon glasses and nodded.

"Your sons were found in the last chamber, Draco seems to have been out cold for a while but Hadrian defeated him and protected the stone,"

"How did he defeat him? He's an eleven year old boy for goodness sake he shouldn't be able to do that sort of magic yet what are you teaching in this school of yours," Lucius exploded.

"Alas as of yet it is unknown just how Hadrian did it. When I reached him he was unconscious and gripping the left side of his forehead with a hand covered in blood from an unknown source,"

Lucius paled, he had never thought of what might happen to Harry's scar if he was close to Voldemort.

Madam Pomfrey took care of the boys with profession and a motherly instinct making sure they were all well looked after.

* * *

><p>Neville was the first awake having only a broken ankle.<p>

"Are they ok?" Neville asked the adults looking at his friends.

The twins looked worse off and Neville suddenly felt guilty for pushing them into going forwards.

"They'll be fine, Mr Longbottom," Madam Pomfrey assured. "all of them,"

Neville let out a breath of relief.

* * *

><p>The next to wake was Blaise.<p>

"Bloody hell," he blurted as Neville told him what he knew and what he'd overheard. "They defeated him?"

"That how its sounding,"

"No wonder the gits think they can master magic above them then if they can defeat you-know-who and live to tell the tale,"

Neville nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Draco came around just as Neville was getting ready to leave the wing.<p>

"Hey mate, you ok?" Neville asked looking concerned.

Draco winced and looked around.

"What the bloody hell happened," he croaked. "I feel like I got rammed by a bludger in the head,"

"Don't you remember?" Blaise asked anxious.

Draco rubbed his temples for a minute with his eyes closed before slowly nodding.

"I got knocked out after saving Hadrian from a cutting curse,"

His eyes flashed to his brother's bed and before either of the boys realised what he was doing he was up and moving to Hadrian's bed.

"Is he dead?"

"If he was he wouldn't be here," Blaise said insensitively.

Neville glowered at him.

"He looks really bad," Draco said reaching out as if to touch him.

He seemed to change his mind and settled his arms against his chest.

"Well after keeping up with you-know-who and saving the stone I'm not too surprised mate," Neville said softly. "If it's any help he looks better than he did,"

"Its not," Draco said dryly before turning around and going back to his bed. "Are you two ok?"

"I'm getting out of here today mate and Blaise is due to go tomorrow, we only had scrapes compared to the pair of you," Neville stated sitting down on the end of his bed.

Draco rubbed his head as he remembered smashing into the wall.

He shuddered and looked at his friends.

"I thought I was going to die," he said bluntly. "I was so scared but Hadrian, he stood there and I swear I didn't see a hint of fear in his eyes as he mouthed off to Voldemort,"

Blaise and Neville had no idea what to say but it seemed that Draco didn't want them to say anything.

"I realised something in that chamber, I shouldn't be scared of not keeping up with Hadrian," Draco said looking at the two of them knowing they had no idea where any of this was coming from as he'd never voiced his fear to anyone before. "I should be scared of loosing him. I could have lost him down there and its not a case of not keeping up with him anymore its of case of having to keep up with him to make sure I can help him when he needs it because he won't ask for it he's too proud for that,"

The three friends looked at each other and Blaise spoke up breaking the silence.

"It's not a case of you keeping up with him either, Watcher, it's a case of us keeping up with him. We're brothers remember, where one is the other three aren't far behind,"

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Neville said nodding.

Draco knew there and then that he and Harry couldn't have asked for better or more loyal friends.

They truly were the best friends he could have.

"Ah Malfoy you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said bustling onto the ward. "Lets check you over,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One Chapter to go :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Acceptance**

Harry groaned as he came around.

He felt like he'd been run over by the Knight bus.

"Careful Hades don't do yourself anymore damage,"

Harry blinked and Draco's face became clear.

"I'm never doing that again," Harry said hoarsely.

Draco snickered. "I think father would agree with you, the only reason I haven't been grilled yet is because he's waiting for you to wake up to grill us both together,"

"I might go back to sleep then." Harry snickered.

Draco laughed launching himself at his brother. "I've missed you mate, things have been too quiet,"

"How long have I been out?"

"Five days we go home the day after tomorrow," Draco shrugged.

"I bet Flint is pissed I missed the last match," Harry groaned.

Draco had to laugh.

Harry had just been up against the world's most dangerous dark lord and he was more concerned about Quidditch.

"We faired quite well. Ravenclaw got the snitch but because we kind of brutalised their team we were up by ten so it didn't matter much,"

"He's still pissed though isn't he,"

"Oh yes," Draco nodded.

The air suddenly became heavy.

"I'm sorry," Harry suddenly said.

Draco looked up with confusion.

"I didn't mean to get you cursed,"

Draco grinned.

"It's ok, I survived didn't I,"

"No thanks to me,"

"With every thanks to you, you idiot. If you hadn't been as fearless as you was neither of us would have gotten out of there alive," Draco said seriously.

"You mean that?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and Harry gave a breath of relief.

"Ah Mr Malfoy you're awake,"

Harry blinked seeing Dumbledore walking towards them.

"I wouldn't have guessed," Harry said sarcastically.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow but Harry didn't apologise he just sat up struggling slightly due to an injured arm and preparing for a long winded talk.

"We're just waiting for your father and then we can start," Dumbledore said sitting down.

Harry looked confused. "How did you know I'd be waking up?"

"Madam Pomfrey said it'd be sometime tonight," Draco shrugged.

Harry accepted that.

The doors opened and both boys gulped as their father walked onto the ward.

They cringed seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Should have gone back to sleep," Harry muttered to Draco.

Draco snickered.

"Hadrian, it's good to see you awake my boy," Lucius said and despite his anger Harry could tell he meant it.

"Now, Hadrian, although you have only just awoken I think its time you told us what went on with Voldemort," Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"A bit of shouting, a bit of running, some cursing, or maybe a lot of cursing, a few crashes, a bit of rope, a few concussions and a bit of evil. Don't think I've missed anything there,"

Draco couldn't help his snicker.

"Hadrian," Lucius said sternly.

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair.

"What more do you want to know Voldemort is gone, again, the stone was safe and we lived what more could you possibly want to know,"

"How did you do it Hadrian?" Dumbledore said patiently. "Only advanced curses could have caused the damage to Professor Quirrell's body,"

"I touched him. He'd just tried suffocating me and I could feel him about to go into my pockets for the stone so I jumped on him and clawed his face. When I saw he was crumbling I backed off and then before I realised Voldemort was whooshing himself through me and I was in agony,"

"You touched him?" Lucius said with his eyebrow raised.

Harry nodded looking his father in the eye.

Lucius knew his son wasn't lying and as he realised this he noticed his son was playing with his hands as if afraid to reach out.

Lucius slowly took his son's good hand into his own showing him that there was nothing to fear.

"Perhaps because of your love for your brother and Voldemort's inability to love-"

"It had nothing to do with love," Harry snapped at the Headmaster. "The git was trying to kill me all I could think about was getting the pair of us out alive. I don't like that he had to die but I'm not going to cry because he did. He tried to kill me and Draco and it was either him or us,"

Dumbledore surveyed him and realised that Lucius had brought his sons up to be exactly like him and nothing he could say would change that.

"Fair enough then. I hope you get well soon, Hadrian, Draco,"

The twins nodded and watched the headmaster leave before looking to their father.

"You've just proved to the old coot that you're Malfoys through and through. I'm sorry you've had to go through this so early on, and I am proud of you both for surviving but that does not excuse the idiocy you both displayed in pursuing the Dark Lord. You could have been killed and now when he does revive himself he is going to be especially interested in the pair of you. It is going to take our family a while to get on his good side again boys because of your foolishness," Lucius said glaring.

"He asked us to join him," Draco said softly. "He asked us to be his right and left hands when we turn seventeen,"

Lucius felt pure fear run through him.

The Dark Lord would be more than interested if he'd offered them such high positions.

"What did you say to him?" he asked faintly.

"I laughed," Harry said bluntly glowering at his bad arm.

"You laughed?" Lucius said unbelieving.

Harry nodded.

"And then he tortured Draco,"

Draco winced and looked away.

"You boys have been more foolish than I could possibly have imagined and when we return home you will be properly punished for now however rest up and get well," Lucius said before abruptly standing up and leaving.

"Do you think he's mad about our response to Voldemort?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Harry chuckled. "Just a bit,"

* * *

><p>Lucius ranted and smashed apart his office as he realised just how foolish his sons had been.<p>

Voldemort wouldn't just be happy with punishing them, he'd want to prove to them and show them just what they'd missed out on.

Lucius could only hope it wouldn't appeal to either of them.

"They're twelve, Lucius, they couldn't have known," Narcissa said softly.

"He's going to go after them, Cissy, he's going to go after them and we can do nothing to stop him," Lucius said glowering at his wife for her calmness.

"They'll fight back, they won't let themselves be lorded over," Narcissa stated.

"Exactly," Lucius snapped. "He's going to kill them because they won't comply, he's going to kill my last link to her,"

"You underestimate our sons Lucius. They're stronger than you give them credit for,"

"Be that as it may we must teach them to act proper, Cissy, they must become proper pureblooded heirs before he revives himself,"

Narcissa knew it would be pointless to argue and nodded accepting her husbands words.

* * *

><p>Harry sat looking bored as Flint ranted to him.<p>

"Are you finished?" he asked suddenly seeing Vixen.

Flint looked enraged but Harry shot him a look and ran after the girl.

"Vixen,"

She turned around and looked at him.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

He smirked. "You're going to love me when you're older,"

She looked scandalised and before she could retort he ran off into the summer air.

It was going to be a good summer, he could already feel it.

"So chaps, hows things?"

"Hades, when did you get sprang?" Neville exclaimed as Draco chuckled.

"This morning but Flint held me up," Harry shrugged sitting down beneath the tree.

"Have you heard anything more off father?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "Mother popped her head in and warned me to behave but that's about it. I recon father's on the warpath,"

Blaise winced wondering just what the twins were in for.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder with his good arm.

"How come she didn't heal your arm?" Draco asked noticing his brother's sling.

"She did but it has to stay bound so I don't mess with the healing process or something along that line," Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"So what are we doing this summer?" Neville asked.

"If all goes well you two should be able to come over to ours on the second week of July to stop if you want," Draco said with a shrug.

They nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that night Harry and Draco sat up in the common room.<p>

It was completely deserted.

"Weren't you scared at all?" Draco asked finally breaking the silence that had settled upon them.

"Of Voldemort? No, of you dying? Terrified," Harry answered looking down and tracing the swell of his fingers. "I didn't know if you were ok, I'd just made the mirror smash on top of him and all I could think of was making sure you were ok, you were breathing and your eyes were fluttering but I didn't know if you were going to survive and it terrified me,"

"We were born together Hadrian, we're going to die together. Mark my words because I won't let you leave me here on my own," Draco declared solemnly. "We're twins, two pieces of one,"

The two boys sat there reflecting on the promise wondering if that really would be the case.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there we go, the last chapter of the first book :D You'll all be happy to know that i've already got the sequel up and posted the first chapter :) <strong>

**Thanks for all the support guys really appreciate the reviews and favourites that this story has gotten :D**

**Bicky Monster - I'm glad you've enjoyed the story this far :) to answer your question yes i will be continuing on to write the Deviants versions of events :) I'm currently writing book 5 and i'll have the others uploaded as quickly as i can :D Book 2 chapter 1 is already up and I have cleverly called it The Deviants Book 2 :L thanks again for the review :D**

**brighteyes343 - thanks i'm glad you're liking the story :D as for Hadrian's situation all will be revealed as the stories continue :) Clues will be given throughout the next couple of stories :D it's around the third and fourth book that things start to thicken ;)**

**SevLoverKat - I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D Hopefully you'll enjoy the next story too :)**


End file.
